Arigato Goshujin-sama
by Suzette Fi Durant
Summary: Esta es mi historia, esta algo inspirada en el anime Kamisama Hajimemashita. Sipnosis: trata sobre una chica miserable, que sufría mucho con su padre después que su madre muriera. Al ser desalojada de su casa comienza una nueva vida gracias a un señor extraño, dándole la tarea de convertirse en una de las 5 Deidad del mundo. Lo cual le es muy abrumador para la protagonista y un ca
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia que publico, no se si sea buena, pero apreciaría que la leyeran y me dejaran sus opiniones positivas o negativas. nyuu n.n

Arigato goyuyin-sama

Capítulo 1: Comenzando

Esta vez no sangre mucho, y las lagrimas tampoco brotaron de mis ojos, ya están demasiado secos como para crear una lagrima más, me alegro de ello...

Mi nombre es Naguisa Mitsuki, tengo 16 años, estudio en la Academia Muneshi. Mi cabello es blanco como la luna, me llega asta la cintura, es muy lindo, pero siempre lo traigo amarrado en dos finas trenzas, y al final de cada una de ellas coloco una rosa negra. Mis ojos son color lila, y mi estatura es normal para mi edad (ni pequeña, ni alta), uso lentes ya que mi vista no es muy buena, a mi juzgar no estoy plana, pero es algo de lo que no me preocupo demasiado. n.n  
Me gusta mucho leer, escribir y tocar el piano.

Mi hoto-sama (padre) llegó borracho de nuevo, la casa estaba limpia y la cena servida, temblando por su regreso, yo me encontraba en un rincón de la cocina, muerta del miedo, esperando a que comiera y se fuera a dormir, o que tomara su dinero y regresara a la cantina. Abrazaba fuertemente a Lili (mi muñeco Dango rosa), asta que escuché su voz cerca de la puerta.  
-Naguisa!- gritó fuertemente (lo cual me sorprendió por su estado). Corri hacia donde se encontraba, agaché la cabeza y tranquilice mis piernas que temblaban inconscientemente.  
-Baka!, ya no hay mas dinero!- dijo regañándome como si fuera mi culpa.  
-Que piensas hacer kisama?-  
-No te preocupes, le pediré prestadas algunas cervezas al señor Ichiru- tartamudeaba un poco a causa del miedo, el cual aumentó cuando levantó su mano y me propinó una fuerte bofetada.  
-no quiero cervezas tonta!- me dijo mientras estaba en el suelo, con la mano en mi mejilla ardiente, -tengo otras necesidades...sabes...-  
No, no puede ser, no debe de ser verdad lo que estoy pensando, soy su hija, por dios soy su hija, no me puede hacer eso.

Recuerdo de Naguisa:  
Todo empezó cuando mi madre murio, yo tenia 2 años, nos abandonó llenándonos de deudas sin pagar, y una horrible tristeza que mi padre nunca pudo manejar, undiendose en el alcohol y maltratándome cada vez que podía.  
-Hubiera preferido que murieras en vez de ella-, es lo que siempre me decia cuando terminaba de golpearme.  
Mi madre Marietta Mitsuki, siempre había tenido un cuerpo débil, en épocas de invierno enfermaba y no salía de cama, mi padre siempre la cuidaba y antes era bueno (es lo que me an contado los vecinos). Asta que decidió embarazarse de mí, todos sabían que corría un alto riesgo debido a su salud, pero aun así lo hizo con tal de tenerme en sus brazos.  
Su salud empeoró, y una semana antes de que yo cumpliera 2 años, ella simplemente no despertó de su sueño  
FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Lie (no) lie lie!-, sostenía mis manos contra el piso lastimándome, daba fuertes patadas esperando a que le hicieran daño, pero no.  
-Por tu culpa Marietta murió! ¡Ahora debes tomar su lugar!-  
-No quiero! ¡suéltame, te lo ruego!-  
Era mi fin, mi propio padre me poseería en contra de mi voluntad, que repugnancia.  
-Tsuki-sama (luna), taskete (salvame)- dije en mi mente  
Afortunadamente unos policías entraron por la fuerza a la casa, lo que hizo que mi padre reaccionara rápidamente y saliera corriendo de ahí por la ventana, sin decir nada, sin voltear hacia atrás. Derribaron la puerta y 4 policías entraron con armas en mano.  
-Al parecer no hay nadie-  
-Me lo esperaba de una sabandija como él-  
No podía moverme, ni cerrar los ojos, estaba...estaba realmente asustada, no era ese típico miedo que he sentido durante 14 años, si no uno diferente, mucho peor.  
-Oigan!, hay una chica aquí!- se acercó a mi ayudándome a levantarme y examinándome en busca de alguna herida, pero solo vio mi golpe en la mejilla.  
-Estas bien?-  
Mis ojos estaban en blanco, vacíos, tratando de asimilar todo.  
-que ha pasado?- dijo antes de que los demás policías llegaran. Su jefe no se extrañaba de la escena, parecía conocer el tipo de persona que era mi padre.  
-Definitivamente a sido él, pobre muchacha...Se ve tan inocente-  
-Hay que llevarla al hospital o ...-  
-lie!- dije reaccionando de una manera inesperada.  
-Estoy bien policías, gracias por salvarme, pero él a huido de aquí y dudo que regrese- logré actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual me es sencillo, ya que toda mi vida he mentido y engañado, me refiero a que nunca muestro mi verdadero ser, no digo lo que pienso, quiero y siento, escondo las lagrimas detrás de mi sonrisa.  
-Es tarde, tengo tarea que hacer, así que si me disculpan- dije señalando la entrada.  
-Enserio estas bien?- dijo el policía que me encontró en la sala tirada.  
-Hai (si)-  
Convencidos de que nada me pasaba se fueron de la casa, prometiéndome que vendrían seguido para saber si estaba bien, a lo cual accedí.

Dieron las 9:00pm y ya había terminado mis deberes, los pensamientos invadían mi mente, miles y miles de posibilidades se mostraban ante mi.  
-Se ha ido, por fin se ha ido, ahora puedo comenzar de nuevo... comenzar desde cero- me dije a mi misma.  
No me iría mal económicamente, ya tenia un trabajo después de la escuela en un Maid-latte, en donde hacia cosas extra y me pagaban bien, también podría tener un trabajo extra los fines de semana. Estaba emocionada por este comienzo, me atrevo a decir que me sentía feliz.  
Alguien pegó bruscamente a la puerta, -sal maldito Mitsuki!- gritó una voz masculina.  
Abrí la puerta y un hombre de traje negro con un recibo en la mano me recibió enojado.  
-Lo puedo ayudar en algo?-  
-Tú y tu padre tienen asta mañana para desalojar esta casa-  
-Que?!- mi sorpresa se hizo notoria ante aquel hombre intimidante.  
-Acaso no lo sabias mocosa?...Tú padre me debe mucho dinero, en juegos de apuestas y alcohol, asi que puso esta casa como pagó, realmente es horrible, pero la aceptaré a cambio de todo el dinero que me debe desde hace 10 años-  
Imposible, ese... ese kisama (bastardo) se fue y les dio la casa.  
-Tienes asta el amanecer para sacar tus porquerías de aquí, o vendré yo y lo haré por la fuerza- dijo mientras se alejaba.  
Furiosa azoté la puerta y cogí todas mis cosas, toda mi ropa (que no hera mucha) la guardé en una maleta gris, después mis libros y libretas (que los escondía debajo de mi cama) junto con cosas personales (fotos, amuletos de mi madre, etc) cupieron en otra maleta negra de igual tamaño. Tomé a Lili y salí corriendo de ahí, a ningún lugar en especial, solo corrí y corrí asta que mis piernas me lo permitieron.  
Estaba sentada en una banca, con el corazón agitado de tanto correr, -Ya no volveremos a esa casa Lili, nunca mas-  
Me recosté un momento para recuperar el aliento, solo que un grito de auxilio interrumpió mi paz. Abrí los ojos y distinguí a un niño llorando debajo de un árbol, corrí hacia él para averiguar que le pasaba.  
-nee (oye) estas bien pequeño?- me hinqué en el pasto para estar a su altura.  
-tengo miedo, no me gusta la oscuridad- pronuncio entre sollozos.  
-No tienes por que temer pequeño, tal vez muchos piensen que la oscuridad es mala y aterradora, pero es todo lo contrario- me senté a su lado y lo abrasé para que dejara de llorar.  
-La noche tiene un color muy bonito... ¿No crees?- despegó su cara de mi pecho y miró hacia el cielo.  
-a mi me gusta la noche por que solo así puedo ver las estrellas y la luna, por que es la que siempre cuida de mí y mis sueños, como una segunda madre- las lagrimas de sus ojos se fueron con el viento.  
-hermosas palabras señorita- alguien detrás de mi nos estaba espiando, un hombre con gabardina y sombrero así que instintivamente me levanté y protegí al niño.  
-Hay 2 personas allà que lo están buscando, están muy preocupados por él- el niño los vio y reconoció que eran sus padres. Corrió hacia su lado gritando:  
-Arigato gime-sama (gracias princesa), no olvidaré lo que me dijo- corrió felizmente hacia los brazos de sus padres, para después irse.  
-Gime-sama?-  
-El pequeño debió creer que lo eras por como te vez y hablas-  
-es la primera vez- lo miré curiosa, ya que no lo conocía ni lo había visto antes, pero parecía buena persona.  
-Gomene, no fue educado de mi parte escuchar su conversación, y ni siquiera me he presentado- se quitó el sombrero e inclinado dijo: -mi nombre es Kurama, yuroshku (es un gusto)-  
-Yo soy Mitsuki, Mitsuki Naguisa, es un gusto conocerlo-  
-se hace tarde, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa-  
-hai, lo haré, fue un placer hablar con usted-  
-lo mismo digo-  
Me alejé y regresé por mis maletas, afortunadamente nadie las había robado, -yokata- . Coloqué a Lili de almohada y me acurruqué, no tenia a donde ir, el Maid-latte esta cerrado y no tenia amigos, solo a Lili y a Tsuki-sama, cerré los ojos durante unos minutos, no podía dormir con tanto frio. Alguien me cubrió con un gran saco, se trataba del señor Kurama.  
-como los sospechaba, no tienes a donde ir-  
-gomendasai, no quería preocuparlo con mis problemas-  
-descuida, puedes contarme todo-  
Por alguna razón confié en sus palabras y le relaté mi historia, fue amable y comprensible conmigo.  
-sooka, lo lamento mucho-  
-yo no, así puedo comenzar desde cero-  
-déjame recomendarte algo- de la palma de su mana apareció una mariposa blanca que desprendía brillos, se mordió el dedo índice y colocó la gota de sangre en mi boca. -con esto ya nadie te lastimará, comenzaras por el buen camino y te aseguro que sonreirás de verdad-.  
La mariposa voló asta mis manos para que la observara bien, pero en cuanto me dirigía al señor kurama ya no estaba, se había ido.  
-Por qué me dio esto?...su sangre...la mariposa...-


	2. Capítulo 2: Deidad

_**sheblunar: Gracias por ser el primero en dar Review. La verdad adoro mucho la noche, en especial cuando hay luna llena, siento una extraña tranquilidad y paz cada vez que la contemplo n/n**_

Capítulo 2: Deidad

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme y darme vueltas, todo a mi alrededor era tragado por un hoyo negro, dejándome sola. El sonido del viento chocando con las hojas de los árboles se alejaba junto con el frío y las pequeñas estrellas del cielo. Me encontraba suspendida en el espacio, en un vacío acogedor y cálido, como estar durmiendo en brazos de alguien .  
-Dónde estoy?- no sabía diferenciar entre si mis ojos estaban cerrados o no. Junté mis piernas y las pegué a mi rostro, tratando de despertar de esta pesadilla (si es que lo era).  
-Naguisa?...Naguisa…..Naguisa!- una tierna y dulce voz me llamaba, y gracias a eso había podido distinguir algo entre la oscuridad, se trataba de una luz rosa con brillos plateados rodeándola.  
-Yokata desu, este bien- saltando, o más bien rebotando, se acercó a mí. Hasta que la tuve cerca supe que se era Lili (mi dango).  
-Lili? ¿Eres tú?- no me sorprendí mucho, ya que en sueños anteriores la había visto con vida, consolándome y haciéndome compañía.  
-Sí, soy yo desu-  
-Ven aquí- dije sonriendo y extendiendo mis brazos a ella en señal de abrazo. Saltó a mis piernas y se acurrucó en mi estómago, era como tener un gato, solo que este no ronroneaba, no tenía pelo ni garras, pero si hablaba.  
-Que linda te vez así- una voz proveniente de ningún lugar en específico me asustó.  
-Señor Kurama?-  
-Hola de nuevo Naguisa-  
Extrañamente cenizas cayeron del cielo en forma de lluvia, para después crear una figura de un hombre, del señor Kurama. Yo me levanté para quedar a su altura (en lo que se podía, ya que media más que yo), aun sosteniendo a Lili en mis brazos.  
-Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo esto?-  
-Sumimase (discúlpame), pero necesitaba hablar contigo en privado-  
-Hace un momento lo estábamos haciendo, no había nadie-  
-Claro que sí, dos pequeños demonios nos espiaban desde los árboles- con un ligero movimiento de manos creó un pequeño lago donde ve veía una imagen de los demonios, si eran algo pequeños, pero daban miedo y tenían grandes colmillos afilados.  
-Eso es irreal… Por dios! ¿Qué pesadilla es esta?- me toqué la cabeza  
-ninguna, solo estás conmigo en un cuarto especial de la noche- sonrió como si se tratara de algo común.  
-cuarto de la noche?-  
-esta es una de las tantas cosas anormales que verás, solo es el principio-  
-Dímelo todo de una vez, no entiendo nada!-  
-Soy un antiguo deidad de la naturaleza, por miles de años la he custodiado como dicta nuestro libro sagrado. Existen otras 4 deidad, una el del cielo (aire), otra del mar (agua), del tiempo (tierra) y la última del inframundo (fuego). Tal vez as escuchado sobre nosotros mediante libros y leyendas, pues no es solo un cuento, sino una realidad-  
-Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-  
-No seas impaciente Naguisa, justo a eso iba….- ahora ya había tomado su forma humana, sin las cenizas.  
-Ya soy muy viejo, y mi tiempo aquí tiene un límite y necesito que alguien me reemplace-  
-creí que eran inmortales-  
-Lo somos, solo que ya me harté de vivir, ¿Acaso no soy digno del descanso eterno?- un silencio incomodo de adueñó de nosotros. Lili se despegó de mí y flotó al lado mío.  
-Necesito de alguien con un corazón noble, capaz de ayudar a las personas sin importarle recibir algo a cambio, pero sobre todo que conozca el dolor y el sufrimiento…. Que sea capaz de convertir la oscuridad en luz, lo malo en bueno, etc-  
-Te equivocas de persona, yo no nací para ser una Deidad- antes creía que solo vivía para llorar y sufrir, para servir y agachar la cabeza.  
-claro que si, Marietta confiaba plenamente en ello- un nudo se me hizo en el estómago al escuchar el nombre de mi madre. Parece que él la conocía, pero cómo?  
-mi…mi..madre…?- tartamudeé al hablar  
-Así es, conocí a Marietta, desde antes de que nacieras, sabía que eras la indicada….. …. Tienes el don de crear sonrisas con simples palabras y actos asta en donde la tristeza y el dolor son inmensos- su voz era profunda, seria y encantadora. Las cosas que decía sobre mí me alagaron, no creí que existiera alguna persona que me apreciara de esa manera, ni siquiera yo lo hacía.  
-Pero descuida, no te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras-  
Todo volvió a la normalidad, la oscuridad se dispersó como niebla, y volví a la misma banca del parque. Ni siquiera había pasado un minuto desde que me fui, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Caí de rodillas al piso, no podía mantenerme en pie, seguía mareada, miraba mis manos sin lograr enfocar mis ojos.  
-Deidad….. yo?...Naguisa Mitsuki una deidad?-  
-Aceptaras el puesto sempai?- la voz de Lili calmó mi cabeza, pero a la vez me perturbó. MI DANGO ME ESTABA HABLANDO DE VERDAD!  
-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-  
-que pasa sempai desu?-  
-Enserio me estás hablando?!-  
-Claro que si desu- Mi tic en el ojo derecho volvió, hace años que no lo sentía con nada.  
-Kurama-sama me eligió como su guardián, una deidad no debe de estar sola desu-  
-ere señor no le pregunta a nadie y solo elige!-  
La imagen de mi madre vino a mi mente, siempre tan hermosa y gentil, con una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja, diciéndome que lo podía lograr, siempre y cuando me esforzara por ello.  
-Hoca-sama (madre), si tu creías en mi para hacer esto, lo lograré y te sentirás orgullosa de mí, donde quiera que estés-  
-Hai sempai! Gambate (esfuérzate) desu-  
-vamos Lili- tomé mis maletas y nos fuimos del parque.  
La mariposa nos guio todo el camino, también era mágica y otra de mis guardianes, eso es lo que me dijo Lili.  
Después de caminar un par de horas llegamos a un templo antiguo, en mal estado y con muchas escaleras para subir a el. Ya estaba cansada y no podría llegar hasta arriba sin dormirme a la mitad. En mi reloj de pulsera daban las 2:00am, se había hecho demasiado tarde, y mañana tenia clases :s u.u  
-descansaré un poco aquí- antes de que pudiera sentarme Lili me cargó y volando me llevó hasta la entrada al templo. Era cómodo estar sentada en ella, ya que era como un cojín.  
-No perdamos más tiempo desu-  
Al llegar salté para bajarme de ella y caminar, en busca de alguien que viviese ahí, se veía muy abandonado como para albergar a una persona, pero era espacioso y con un estilo muy particular.  
-Disculpe! ¿Hay alguien?-  
Los árboles se agitaron frenéticamente, el sonido de una espada dirigiéndose hacia mí me hizo reaccionar y esquivar el golpe.  
-Qué demonios!- grité dirigiéndome a Lili  
-Sempai! ¡Cuidado!- señaló a los árboles, cuando 3 espadas más eran lanzadas. Corrí torpemente a la casa para protegerme, afortunadamente las esquivé y por poco herían a Lili.  
Un hombre en kimono saltó de los árboles al techo de la casa, con una mirada amenazadora y superior. El tic de mi ojo no se iba y ahora las piernas no paraban de templarme, ¿Definitivamente moriría?  
-as entrado en un lugar muy sagrado, serás castigado maldito ladrón!- Saltó del techo con otra espada en mano, dispuesto a cortarme la cabeza, pero al darse cuenta de que era una chica se detuvo en seco, apartándose de mí. Tenía mis ojos cerrados para no ver cómo me atacaba, cuando los abrí vi que se trataba de un chico de 18 años, cabello negro y ojos azul cielo, con orejas de gato (estilo anime), muy guapo.  
-Quien eres y que haces aquí?- dijo muy fríamente y molesto por mi presencia. Yo aún no podía articular palabra.  
-sempai!- Lili corrió y se colocó en frente de mí, seguida de la mariposa. Aquel chico la tomó en sus manos, sonriendo, lo cual me sorprendió.  
-goo…gomendasai, no queríamos molestarlo, nos iremos enseguida!- con pasos grandes y rápidos regresé a donde había tirado mis maletas.  
-espera! ¡no te iras de aquí sin una explicación!-  
-yoo…yo….pues…ettooo…- no dejaba de asustarme, aunque no me estuviera atacando.  
-de donde sacaste esta mariposa?- me miró fijamente, buscando alguna señal en mis ojos si mentía o no.  
-Pertenece a mi amo, ¿Por qué la tienes tú?-  
-Amo?... Pues el señor Kurama me la dio yyy- sin dejarme terminar la oración me tomó fuertemente de los brazos.  
-Kurama! ¿Dónde está?!- me lastimaba, tenía mucha fuerza y no podía zafarme de sus garras.  
-no lo sé, se fue, no me dijo a donde- estaba desesperado por encontrarlo, por eso reaccionó de esa manera.  
La mariposa voló hasta mi hombro izquierdo, encendiendo una luz de su cuerpo e iluminando una marca en mi cuello.  
-Kurama-sama le dio su sangre y su marca para sustituirlo- le informó Lili  
-Imposible…. Una simple mortal como tú- lentamente me soltó y se dio la vuelta.  
-Nunca serás mi goshujin-sama, me niego a aceptarlo!- miró mi rostro asustado por última vez y se marchó, abriendo un portal negro y entrando en él.  
Caí al suelo inconsciente, lamentablemente mis lentes se rompieron, y desde ese momento….. no recuerdo nada.


	3. Capítulo 3: Mi primer día como deidad

**mmm... veo que esta historia no tiene muchos reviews u.u eso me pone un poco triste. Así que si leen esto por favor compartan el fanfic con otras personas nwn**

**se aceptan criticas y tomatásos XD**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Mi primer día como Deidad

La mayor parte de mi vida mis sueños era perturbados por horribles pesadillas, o simples preocupaciones que no me dejaban descansar en toda la noche. Eso cambio esta vez, ya que dormí como un bebé.

Mis ojos estaban pesados y con lagañas, como si hubiera llorado, lo cual no sucedió. Me senté, solo que no lograba distinguir bien las cosas a mí alrededor, palpé el piso en busca de mis lentes, pero no estaban en ninguna parte.

-Todo lo que pasó ayer, fue real?- dije haciendo memoria de lo sucedido

-Muy real desu- me contestó Lili

-Ya veo, tenía esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla- ya había asimilado toda mi situación, y seguía con la motivación de enorgullecer a mi madre.

El sol daba directamente a mi habitación, el cantó de los pájaros deleitaba mis oídos y el aroma de las flores perfumaba todo el lugar.

-qué le parece su cuarto sempai?-

-lo siento Lili, pero no lo puedo ver bien-

-cierto desu, ayer se rompieron sus lentes- dijo señalando un pequeño taburete de madera donde estaban mis lentes. Los cogí y al sentirlos me di cuenta de que solo un vidrio estaba roto, lo que me indica que caí de lado.

-Descuide sempai desu, Lili puede ayudarla- flotó asta mí y tocó mis ojos, haciendo que una luz me segara durante unos segundos, después pude ver con claridad, sin necesidad de los lentes.

-Shugoi (increíble)- contemple mi habitación. La madera de los marcos estaba algo deteriorada, las ventanas con polvo, el piso (también de madera) con algunas grietas, las puertas (son las que se deslizan, típicas de un templo de Japón) eran las únicas en buen estado, y solo contaba con una cama (recuerden que duermen en el piso), un closet, el taburete y una pequeña mesa.

-mi casa está mejor que esto- en efecto, mi casa era mejor. Solo que Lili casi lloraba ante mis palabras.

-Lo siento sempai, solo pude limpiar el piso en la madrugada, lo siento desu- dijo en modo chibi y sollozando.

-Solo estaba bromeando Lili, me encanta- le sonreí para calmarla.

Después de cambiarme de ropa de estiré un poco, recorrí todo el templo para conocerlo mejor, pero estaba en ruinas, con polvo, telarañas y algunos animalitos rondando por los rincones. El templo estaba rodeado por árboles, como si lo protegieran, en medio de un bosque, el agua era traída de un lago que se encontraba al norte de ahí, muy pura y cristalina, todo el aire no estaba contaminado como en la ciudad, lo cual me dio buena impresión para comenzar desde cero.

-Lo mejor es que empiece a limpiar la casa-

-No tienes clases sempai?-

-Aún es temprano Lili-

-Son las 7:35am-

Por dios, las clases empezaban a las 8:00am en punto, había dormido mucho y no me fijé en la hora que era, me quedé con la boca abierta a punto de decir algo, pero corrí rápidamente de nuevo a la casa por mi uniforme, provocando que Lili callera mareándose. De un solo movimiento me saqué el vestido azul que llevaba puesto y me puse el uniforme (es como el de Inu x Boku ss, me refiero a una blusa blanca de manga larga, un vestido a la altura del pecho con tirantes y la espalda descubierta, de color café oscuro, un moño, calcetas blancas o negras y zapatos negros).

Saqué un par de libretas y libros de mi maleta y me dirigí a la salida.

-Espéreme desu, sempai desu!- tenía encima de su cabeza un maletín.

-Tómelo, lo encontré en otra habitación-

-Arigato- metí mis útiles ahí y corrimos hasta la parada de autobuses.

Extrañamente nadie veía a Lili, podía pasar en frente de sus narices y ellos no la notarían, solo yo podía verla y escucharla, lo cual hizo más sencillas las cosas.

El timbre de la academia ya había sonado, las puertas se cerraban en frente de mí, así que de un solo salto las atravesé antes de que cerraran, solo que ya del otro lado caí al suelo.

-auchi!- me sobé la pierna y recogí mis cosas del suelo. Antes de cerrar mi maletín vi que la mariposa estaba dentro, solo que no se movía, más bien parecía un adorno para el cabello.

-solo despierta en la noche desu- dijo Lili por detrás de mí.

-No lo sabía, bueno…- la puse en mi cabello al lado de mi fleco encajando perfectamente.

-se ve bien- la campana sonó por última vez y me aproximé al salón.

El primer periodo me parecía corto, tal vez porque no prestaba atención al sensei (maestro), mi mene estaba en otro lugar, recordando una y otra vez a aquel chico neko del Templo, su rostro amenazador y furioso.

Recuerdo de naguisa:

-Esta mariposa es de mi amo-

-Imposible…. Una simple mortal como tú-

-Nunca serás mi goyuyin-sama, me niego a aceptarlo!- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Tenía una mirada hipnotizante, sus ojos azules aún seguían clavados en mí.

Fin del recuerdo

-Goyuyin-sama?-

-Si desu- su voz me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Era un chico raro y aterrador, no comprendo lo que hacía ahí-

-Tomoe es el guardián del templo y el más fiel sirviente de la Deidad-

-eeeehh!- me sorprendí, no sabía que se trataba de mi futuro sirviente, aunque él lo hubiera rechazado.

-Señorita Mitsuki, guarde silencio!-

-Lo siento Sensei- Me recosté sobre el pupitre y bajé mi tono de voz para hablar con Lili.

-Por qué no me dijiste que lo conocías?-

-Porque no lo conozco desu, solo se su nombre y su deber-

-asi que Tomoe….. T-O-M-O-E…-

Por otro lado:

Tomoe la observaba desde un árbol afuera del salón, desde la primera vez que la vio sintió algo extraño hacia ella, como si ocultase algo detrás de esa sonrisa, extrañamente tenía un impulso de protegerla y no dejarla.

-No puedo creer que Kurama la haya elegido, es solo una débil humana- dijo furioso mientras la observaba, se enfocaba en la mariposa que portaba en el cabello, en lo linda que se veía con ella.

-Bueno, no durará mucho, tarde o temprano la mataran- su tono era aún más frío y serio.

-Eso no debe de importarme- frunció el ceño y volvió a Higashikuni (lugar donde se encontraban todos los demonios parecidos a él).

Llegando la hora del descanso Lili y yo estábamos hambrientas, había olvidado traerme dinero de la casa o algo de comer, que descuidada soy. Hoy había comenzado un nuevo año escolar, en la academia nunca había tenido amigos, siempre me apartaba de las personas, ya que me era difícil fingir ante ellas felicidad por tanto tiempo, y dudo que este año sea diferente. Pertenezco al consejo estudiantil como vicepresidenta, en numeradas ocasiones me habían ofrecido el puesto de presidenta, pero siempre lo rechazaba, ya que mi trabajo y mi padre me impedían hacer tareas extras y todo lo que conlleva ese puesto. Mi relación con el consejo estudiantil era solo profesional, no amistosa, lo cual no me importaba mucho, ahora tenía a Lili, y hablaba, con eso me conformaba.

-Tengo hambre desu- el estomagó le rugió al igual que el mío. Descansábamos debajo de un árbol (en el que anteriormente había estado Tomoe), mirando las nubes.

-Gomene Lili, con las prisas olvidé preparar algo- dije frotándome el estómago hambrienta: S

-También ha sido mi culpa desu- ambas suspiramos con los ojos cerrados hasta que alguien tapó las luz del sol.

-anooo…ettooo…- una chica estaba parada en frente de nosotros, parecía de primer año, con cabello azul claro corto y fleco.

-hola- dije tímida y levantándome.

-Lo siento, estaba escuchando su conversación yyyy- agachó la mirada avergonzada y extendió su mano hacia mi ofreciéndome un emparedado.

-Lo puedes tomar si quieres- era tímidamente amable, muy gentil.

-No puedo aceptarlo, eso es tuyo, no tendrás más que comer- sonriendo lo rechacé.

-Descuida, también traje más bento que mi mamá hizo para mí-

-eres muy gentil-

-Te parece si lo compartimos?- asentí con la cabeza. Durante los 20 minutos que teníamos de descanso platicamos y platicamos, su nombre era Ayaka, me contó que era hija de mi maestra de historia, y este es su primer día aquí, no conocía a nadie y se sentía muy sola. Yo le expresé lo mismo, lo cual se sorprendió, ya que me veía como una chica popular sin lentes o algo parecido.

-Enserio crees eso?- dije alagada y algo sonrojada.

-Claro que si, tú eres la vicepresidenta, verdad?- estaba entusiasmada.

-Si-

-eso debe ser genial- sonrió y le dio una última mordida a su emparedado (más bien la mitad, ya que lo dividimos todo).

La campana sonó y recogimos todo, para después despedirnos.

-Bienvenida a la escuela Ayaka, fue un gusto conocerte, y si llegas a sentirte sola de nuevo o tener un problema…. No dudes en buscarme-

-Claro sempai!, fue un gusto también Mitsuki-sama- gritó corriendo al edificio de primeros años.

Desde la terraza del edificio B una sombra la observaba, no era Tomoe, sino un ser maligno con un aura increíblemente fuerte y temible, deleitándose con Naguisa sabiendo que ella era la nueva Deidad de la naturaleza

-Linda y exquisita…. Me muero por probar su sangre- su sonrisa era psicópata (mas especifico como Yuno).

Nadie estaba en el salón, ni siquiera sus útiles o alguna pequeña basura.

-Que pasa desu?-

-No lo sé Lili- de pronto la puerta se cerró de golpe, forjando la cerradura por afuera, aprisionándome en el salón. Intenté abrirla, pero no podía, incluso las ventanas estaban selladas.

- A sido una trampa- Miré a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar algo para romper el vidrió y salir pronto de ahí, sentía que el espacio se hacía cada vez más pequeño, sofocándome y poniéndome casi histérica.

-use sus poderes sempai- dijo señalando mi cabeza haciéndome recordar que traía la mariposa.

-No sé cómo hacerlo, solo llevo un día en esto…. NO PUEDO- grité asustada.

-lo sabía, era predecible que te rendirías- Tomoe apareció sentado en el escritorio. Lo miré sorprendida y algo aliviada por su presencia.

-Tomoe, ayudanos desu- suplicó Lili.

-Y por qué debería de hacerlo?, ella no es mi ama- dijo burlonamente. Un monstruo apareció en medio de nosotros, con aspecto desagradable, lanzándose hacía mí.

-aaaaaahhhh!- grité esquivando su golpe y corriendo detrás de Tomoe como una niñita asustada. Aquella criatura quiso volver a atacarme, pero al ver a Tomoe quedó paralizado.

-Tomoe, loo…lo lamento, no te vi- su voz era grabe y rasposa.

-Descuida, no me importa si te la comes o no- dijo despreocupadamente

-Eeeeehhh!- estaba enojada con ese maldito chico neko, que hizo desaparecer mi miedo. Era muy egoísta y maleducado, no lo soportaba, y definitivamente no lo quería tener como mi sirviente. ¬¬

-Eres un Baka, kisama neko!- mi actitud cambiaba a Tsunderé, y ya no temía verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Se supone que tu deber es proteger a la Deidad!- le reclamé molesta, ignorando completamente al monstruo que estaba a punto de comerme.

-Exacto, a la verdadera Deidad y no una mocosa como tú!-

-Prefiero ser una mocosa que a ser deidad de ese asqueroso templo, nadie quisiera ir ahí!- me había alterado mucho, dije cosas sin pensarlo.

Creo que mis palabras lo habían herido, ya que se fue de ahí sin decir más, odiándome mucho. Y dejando impactado al monstruo que incomodo no sabía qué hacer.

-neee, sempai desu- Lili tiro de mi blusa y señaló al monstruo.

-Por dios! Lo había olvidado- dije con una gotita en mi frente estilo anime. Así que nuestra persecución siguió por toda la escuela, corría escapando de él como loca, me sorprendió la condición física que tenía al aguantar tanto.

Por fin logré perderlo, dándome cuenta de que había salido de la academia y estaba cerca del templo, agotada y muy cansada. Lili me llevó cargando el tramo que faltaba, hasta mi cuarto.

-Gomendasai- pronuncie agitada

-Dije cosas horribles e hirientes a Tomoe, no fue mi intención, solo estaba enojada- estaba muy apenada por mi conducta.

-En ese caso debes disculparte con Tomoe desu-

-buenoo…tienes razón-

Como ya había perdido las dos Últimas clases por culpa de aquel monstruo, me dediqué a arreglar todo el templo, barrí, trapee, limpie los muebles y las ventanas, quedando casi como nuevas, era buena para las tareas del hogar.

-Ahora sigue tu trabajo como Deidad desu-

-Y cuál es?- pregunté mientras guardaba las cosas de limpieza y me sacudía mi ropa de limpieza (solo era un viejo vestido gris con negro que siempre lo utilizaba para limpiar, aparte era cómodo y suave).

-Escuchar y ayudar- dijo como si fuera un poema n.n.

De repente una campana sonó de la entrada, del lado derecho e izquierdo había una ventana especial con un pequeño espacio debajo para deslizar la mano u objetos pequeños y en el piso una base para sentarse o arrodillarse. Me acerqué y noté la figura de una persona del otro lado, con la cabeza agachada. Susurró algunas palabras para ella misma y después:

-Arigato Goyuyin-sama- me sorprendió mucho, era la voz de Ayaka.

-Hoy por fin hice una amiga, es una persona muy amable y alegre-

-Ayaka…- dije en un tono casi inaudible.

-Sé que es egoísta de mi parte venir y siempre pedirte algo, así que ahora te agradeceré, por escuchar mis plegarias y no dejarme sola-

-Tienes que escribirle algo desu- Lili me dio un par de hojas pequeñas y una pluma.

"Nunca has estado sola, solo era cuestión de que abrieras los ojos y te animaras a hacer amigos", fue lo que escribí. Después de un momento Ayaka se fue, feliz y agradeciendo.

Esa era una tarea muy importante de la Deidad, lo cual estuvo haciendo Tomoe durante 10 años, desde que Kurama renunció a su puesto, aparte de proteger el templo solo, sin ninguna compañía ni ayuda (eso me lo mostró la mariposa cuando el sol se ocultó). Ademas no era un neko, sino un lobo ancestral y muy poderoso en cualquier lugar.

-Definitivamente, tengo que pedirle disculpas… ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?-

-En Higashikuni desu, ahí hay más seres infernales desu- La piel se me erizó y haciéndome cambiar de idea durante unos segundos.

-Por qué a mí?!-


	4. Capítulo 4: El contrato cerrado

**Muchas gracias a sheblunar y a maria por sus reviews nwn ustedes me alentan para seguir escribiendo. Los quiero mucho :D**

* * *

Capítulo 4: El contrato cerrado desu n.n

-Definitivamente, tengo que pedirle disculpas… ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?-

-En Higashikuni desu, ahí hay más seres infernales desu- La piel se me erizó y haciéndome cambiar de idea durante unos segundos.

-Por qué a mí?!-

Tuve que armarme de valor para atreverme a ir, no quería encontrarme con más monstruos como en de la tarde, pero tendría que acostumbrarme a todas estas cosas anormales. U.u

La mariposa (aún sin nombre) nos guio por todo el camino, ya había oscurecido y nos adentramos a lo más profundo del bosque. Ella nos contaba más cosas que debíamos saber sobre los Deidad (obvio con imágenes, ya que no hablaba) una de ellas era sobre nuestros sirvientes o familiares, primero teníamos que cerrar un contrato con ellos, se hacía bebiendo mutuamente una gota de sangre del otro, o también con un beso, lo cual me desagradó mucho. Pensándolo bien, nunca había besado a nadie, me preguntaba cómo sería.

-Nee, tenemos que ponerle un nombre a ella- me dirigí a Lili.

-no sabemos si es mujer o hombre-

-Sierto- presentía que era mujer, pero siempre fui mala en biología, así que no podía diferenciarlas.

-Entonces digámosle Papillon (mariposa en francés), suena para hombre y al traducirlo también suena para mujer- propuse mirando a la mariposa y sonriendo un poco.

-Sempai es inteligente desu- dijo Lili.

Llegamos a un viejo y enorme árbol, sus raíces sobresalían de la tierra y en su tronco tenía un gran agujero, toqué los bordes, pero no parecían haber sido cortados ni nada.

-Hay que entrar ahí desu- Lili estaba igualmente asustada que yo. Tragué saliva y las tomé a las dos, cerrando los ojos corrí entrando al agujero.

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba de nuevo en un cuarto de la noche.

-odio este lugar ¬¬- Papillon volvió a guiarme hasta una puerta casi invisible, solo se marcaba el contorno con brillos, la empujé y entré a Higashikuni. Era como estar en un pueblo, aun contaba con naturaleza en casi todas partes, las casas (estilo japonesas antiguas) eran hermosas y las calles solitarias, muy tranquilas.

-No parece que vivan demonios- dije aliviada, pero en eso empezaron a llegar, unos parecían simples humanos, solo que sus ojos eran rojos y tenían colmillos, también habían algunos vampiros, hombres licántropos e híbridos (combinación de humanos y algún animal, como Tomoe).

-veamos, donde podrá estar?- busqué entre la gente, pero no lo encontré. Hasta que fui con un hibrido (me pareció el menos aterrador) para pedirle información amablemente.

-Disculpe, sabe dónde puedo encontrar a un lobo ancestral llamado Tomoe?- él se asustó mucho al escuchar su nombre, no me contestó y gritando se fue corriendo como si alguien lo estuviese persiguiendo.

-Se nota que tiene mala fama aquí- frunci el ceño.

-hai desu- ambas y hasta papillon teníamos una gotita en la frente estilo anime.

A cada persona que le preguntábamos por él se espantaba y decían que no sabían, definitivamente sería difícil hallarlo, y no tocaríamos a cada puerta molestando a las personas (bueno, más bien a esos seres) solo por encontrar a Tomoe.

-me rindo- estaba dispuesta a irme, cuando alguien me tomó del hombro delicadamente.

-Es la última casa de la calle Ellm, Número 16- volteé a verlo, se trataba de un chico de 18 años, cabello rojo carmín y ojos negros.

-Arigato gozaimos- me incliné y seguí mi camino.

-Hay que apurarnos desu, no le queda mucho tiempo-

-por qué?- pregunté confundida.

-Emmm…pues el hechizo que le di a sus ojos para que viera bien tiene un límite de tiempo….desu- decía lili apenada.

-me lo hubieras dicho antes Lili!-

-Tenía la esperanza de que Tomoe regresara y lo arreglara…desu-

-Ahora con más razón tengo que encontrarlo- dije frunciendo el ceño.

Llegamos a la calle Ellm, exactamente a la casa 16, se veía algo elegante y espaciosa, el balcón del cuarto principal estaba iluminado y con música clásica. Tocamos 3 veces y nadie nos abrió, supongo que no quería ser molestado.

-Entremos-

-Eso es de mala educación desu-

-Lo sé, pero no hay otra forma, de todas maneras vine a disculparme- levanté los hombros. Giré la perilla y cedió fácilmente, con pasos sigilosos entré a la casa, no distinguía las cosas ya que todo estaba a oscuras y mi vista comenzaba a fallar un poco. Encontré las escaleras y una pequeña luz, Papillon tomó la delantera y la seguimos (o lo seguimos).

Tomoe traía puesto un Kimono para hombre azul, estaba recostado en una cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas, bebiendo Sake (bebida alcohólica japonesa a base de arroz, muy rica por sierto (y)) y con dos geishas atendiéndolo como rey, sirviéndole Sake y abanicándolo. Parecía feliz y atendido, no quería interrumpirlo…..

-Tomoe-sama!- volaron hacia él y lo abrazaron (más bien Lili se acurrucó en sus piernas y Papillon le acarició la mejilla con sus antenas).

-QUE HACEN AQUÍ? ¬¬- preguntó furioso y sorprendido, dejando su pequeño baso con sake en un mueble.

-Naguisa tiene algo que decirte desu- me delató Lili. Asomé mi cara al cuarto y apenada entré en él.

-No quería interrumpirte- dije refiriéndome a las geishas que me parecían muy exhibicionistas ¬¬".

-Salgan desu!- les ordenó a las dos, pero ellas no le prestaron atención a alguien insignificante, supongo que eso pensaron. A lo que Papillon se convirtió en un Dragón y las asustó, salieron corriendo y gritando de la casa, no creo que tuvieran ganas de volver.

-Arigato Papillon- volvió a mi lado en forma de mariposa y se quedó en mi hombro.

-papillon?- dijo Tomoe

-Tomoe… te debo una disculpa- agaché la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento.

-vete de aquí, no la necesito- se sirvió más sake y me dio la espalda.

-pero… yo me comporté como una egoísta, no veía el esfuerzo que habías hecho tú solo, herí tus sentimiento y me siento terrible- lo decía honestamente, me sentía mal, mal por mis actos y también por él.

-TE DIJE QUE NO LA NECESITO, ahora que Kurama se fue, soy libre y puedo hacer lo que me plazca, nadie quisiera volver a ese mugriento e inservible Templo- dijo descaradamente.

-Baka…..baka….-

-qué?- se detuvo antes de darle un primer sorbo a su bebida.

-Eres un baka!- Lili y Papillon me miraron temiendo que de nuevo me alterara.

-Cómo puedes decir eso de tu hogar?!, es un lugar hermoso donde personas bondadosas asisten!, les ayuda mucho ir, alivia sus almas y sonríen, no puedo creer que pienses que es inservible!- mi cara se ponía algo roja, a punto de llorar, pero sabía que no podía, mis ojos ya estaban secos.

-Por lo menos tienes un hogar, yo no, no pertenezco a ningún lugar…. He sufrido como no tienes idea….-

-Naguisa- dijo Lili acercándose a mí. Tomoe estaba impactado por mis palabras, haciéndolo reflexionar.

-Quédate aquí, no me importa, no te necesito!- cubriendo mi rostro salí corriendo de su casa, a ninguna parte en espacial, solo quería perderme entre los árboles y regresar a casa.

Por otro lado:

Tomoe seguía parado en su habitación, sin haber movido un dedo.

-Naguisa….. tú…- al fin reaccionó y se fue persiguiéndola, sin saber porque lo hacía.

-Tonta!- pensó mientras corría por la calle, viendo a lo lejos a Naguisa, que escapaba de una pandilla de monstruos caníbales. Por ser una Deidad y tener dicha marca llamaba la atención de muchos, provocándolos inconscientemente.

-Neee. Tomoe- le dijo uno de los pandilleros.

-Que quieren?!-

-Esa es tu presa, aquella chica tonta?- preguntó el más tonto y pequeño de los 4.

-Claro que no- dijo impaciente

-Entonces no hay problema si la tomamos para nosotros?- dijo pícaramente y saboreándose a su futura comida.

-No me importa lo que hagan, dejen de molestar!- Desprendió unos fuegos con tonos azules y negros de sus manos, se los lanzó a ellos quemándolos seriamente y tirándolos al suelo del dolor.

Después de toparme con los caníbales corrí a refugiarme en el bosque, estaba cada vez más borrosa mi vista, ya no distinguía nada, lo cual me volvía más vulnerable.

-El hechizo terminó desu- dijo preocupada Lili.

-Tú no puedes hacer nada Papillon?- negó con la cabeza. Difícilmente subí a un árbol, para estar más segura dada mi condición, raspándome un poco las piernas y ensuciando mi vestido gris (no importaba mucho, ya que era el de limpieza). Ahí estaríamos seguras un momento.

-Ya no lo soporto, quiero irme de aquí- apreté mis maños casi lastimándome, desesperada por que todo terminara.

En la otra rama se veía un pequeño niño llorando y sangrando, con un rostro vacío, sin importancia de la vida. ¿Cómo era posible que lo pudiera ver? Si hace unos segundos todo estaba borroso….. El niño se levantó y camino hasta el final de la rama a punto de caerse.

-Espera!- trepé hasta él para detenerlo, al verlo de frente su rostro era horrible, sus ojos lloraban sangre y tenía una sonrisa malvada, con garras en las manos y alas enormes de cuervo. Intentó agarrarme y morderme, yo retrocedí de golpe resbalando por la rama y cayendo del árbol.

-sempai!- Me sostuve de una rama después de caer unos metros, adolorida por el golpe y resbalando de nuevo.

-Que alguien me ayude!- grite. En eso Tomoe llegó aún enojado y frio. Saltando ágilmente a la rama donde me sostenía.

-Se nota que eres una Tonta- dijo al verme toda sucia y herida.

-Tomoe… tú?...- no aguantaba mucho, o la rama se rompía o me resbalaba, en cualquier opción terminaba callándome.

-Si quieres que te salve solo tienes que suplicarme por tu vida y decir-soy una baka—me estaba poniendo condiciones para salvarme, sí que era egoísta, solo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Yo nunca me rebajaría ante él, ya lo he hecho toda mi vida, no volveré a lo mismo.

-Ni lo creas- dije fríamente, pinché mi dedo con una astilla y me solté de la rama. Vi como Tomoe se inclinaba para agarrarme, pero yo ya estaba lejos. Se lanzó hacia mí para alcanzarme.

-Baka! ¿Acaso quieres morir?!- cuando me tubo cerca lo abracé fuertemente, puse mi dedo en su boca y lo mordí en el cuello, tomando una ligera gota de su sangre y haciendo que bebiera la mía también. Ambos comenzamos a brillar, al igual que nuestras marcas (yo en el cuello y él en la mano) formando un símbolo extraño.

-Taskete, onegaii- le dije en el odio, a un par de metros del suelo me cargó y flotando despacio calló parado (aún me tenía en sus brazos). Lili y Papillon bajaron hasta nosotros muy preocupadas.

-Naguisa-sempai? ¿naguisa?!- dijo Lili tratando de hacer que reaccionara. Abrí ligeramente los ojos, pero no distinguía nada, solo sentía como Tomoe me tenía en sus brazos, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara mucho.

-Tomoe?- dije con la cara ardiendo.

-Eres una tramposa, me obligaste a cerrar mi contrato contigo! ¬¬- me soltó bruscamente, caí al suelo lastimándome un poco la pierna.

-Tú no parecías negarte o apartarte de mí-.

Aquel niño-cuervo se fue volando mientras caíamos, había engañado mis ojos tendiéndome una trampa, que ingenua fui u.u .

-Ya no tengo otra opción, el contrato está hecho- dijo Tomoe dirigiéndose a la salida de Higashikuni. Me froté los ojos, pero mi visión había empeorado con la poca luz.

-Espera Tomoe!- extendí mi mano hacia él, ignorándome completamente.

-Ya levántate, tenemos que regresar al Templo- le frustraba mi presencia, y eso lo expresaba en casi todo lo que me decía.

-Ayúdala desu- exclamó Lili dándose cuenta de lo que me pasaba.

-para eso tiene dos piernas y manos- refunfuñó enojado.

-pero no puede ver desu- dijo ayudándome a levantarme. Eso pareció sorprenderle a Tomoe, nunca se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Mis ojos nunca han estado bien, siempre he usado lentes, solo que los rompí- dije sosteniéndome de un árbol y viendo a la sombra difuminosa de Tomoe. En eso él recordó el primer día en que se vieron, lo asustada y confundida que estaba Naguisa, y que en ese momento si traía lentes.

Sin decir nada y de mala gana me cargó de nuevo sobre su espalda, era muy fuerte y no le pesaba tanto.

-Vámonos de una vez- exclamó serio y frio. Me volví a sonrojar y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya, sintiendo su cabello tan suave y finamente cortado, con aroma a incienso y a humo de pipa, pero no me molestaba en absoluto, hasta disfrutaba oliéndolo.

-Arigato… Tomoe-kun – mi voz sonó tierna y dulce, solo que cansada.

En todo el camino de regreso al Templo no articulamos palabra, pero no hacía falta, ya después tendríamos tiempo para hablar. Me llevó hasta mi habitación, donde delicadamente me acostó sobre mi cama, escuché que salía del cuarto y volvía a entrar con un recipiente con agua, humedeció una toalla y me limpió la cara, tenía solo unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro, una herida en la rodilla izquierda y un moretón en la otra.

-Es una niña muy tonta, ¿Cómo pudo arriesgarse yendo a Higashikuni, y en ese estado?- se preguntaba en su mente, confundido por aquella chica que se había convertido en su Gosgujin-sama. Cuando terminó de lavarle el rostro la contempló por unos segundos, lo frágil y vulnerable que se veía durmiendo.

Recuerdo de Tomoe:

-Cómo puedes decir eso de tu hogar?!, es un lugar hermoso donde personas bondadosas asisten!, les ayuda mucho ir, alivia sus almas y sonríen, no puedo creer que pienses que es inservible!-. Repetia una y otra vez todo lo que le había gritado Naguisa.

-Por lo menos tienes un hogar, yo no, no pertenezco a ningún lugar…. He sufrido como no tienes idea….-

Fin del recuerdo

-No parece una persona que haya sufrido, siempre estaba alegre y sonriendo en clases- dijo en un tono bajo, para no despertarla.

-O tal vez si…..- la miró con desconfianza e intriga.

-Qué será lo que ocultas…Naguisa?- La miró de reojo para recoger todo y salir de su habitación.


	5. Capítulo 5: Mi sirviente Tomoe

**Sigo desanimada por los pocos Reviews que tiene mi fanfic.. :( u.u Solo sheblunar me a apoyado, quisiera que más personas lo leyeran...**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Mi sirviente Tomoe

A la mañana siguiente me sentía algo cansada, así que fui a la cocina para prepararme un té, cuando Lili y Papillon me dieron los buenos días. Yo traía un vestido rosa de algodón de pijama, algo elegante y bonito, solo que seguía sin poder ver bien.

-buenos días a todos- sonreí bostezando un poco.

-te trajimos algo desu- colocó sobre mis manos unos lentes nuevos, lindos y más ligeros.

-Arigato- me los puse y pude ver perfectamente toda la habitación.

-Tomoe-kun no seas grosero, di buenos días desu- exclamó Lili.

-Que…Tomoe está aquí?- voltee mirando a todo mi alrededor, hasta que lo vi detrás de mí hincado en el suelo con un kimono verde y el cabello algo despeinado observándome con una sonrisa, pero parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche.

-Buenos días, Mitsuki-sama- pronunció finalmente. Me sorprendía completamente su actitud, había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, sinceramente creí que me gritaría furioso o se iría de aquí.

-Tomoe… que haces aquí?- pregunté apretando las sabanas con mi mano.

-me quedé toda la noche cuidándola, aún seguía débil y herida, también me tomé la libertad de arreglar su cuarto- dijo tratando de ocultar su ira. Le había dado vida completamente a todo, la madera estaba como nueva, las grietas arregladas y un sinfín de muebles nuevos al estilo antiguo, todo parecía brillar mucho más.

-Arigato Tomoe, espero que de hoy en adelante nos llevemos muy bien- extendí mi mano para estar en paz, pero él no resistió más y explotó en ira.

-Aun sigues siendo una mocosa!- grito con los ojos en llamas. Así que me escondí detrás de la puerta junto con Lili.

-Un ser como tú, siendo mi Amo….. Obligándome a ser sirviente otra vez…. ES INACEPTABLE!- lanzó una de sus bolas de fuego negro y azul hacia la pared, solo intimidándome, ya que no dañó nada. Grité algo asustada, pero esta vez fue diferente, no era aquel miedo que sentía siempre con mi padre y la mayoría de mi vida, sino algo más inocente y no tan grave.

-Ahora no tengo otra opción, así que no me haga perder la paciencia- sus ojos cambiaron a su color azul hermoso. Asentí con la cabeza saliendo un poco de mi escondite.

-Ahora vuelve a acostarte, tengo que curarte tus heridas, una Deidad no puede tener ese aspecto- dijo Tomoe

-A que te refieres?- lo miré confundida. Él me tomó del hombro algo fuerte y me sentó en el suelo. Una luz que manaba de su mano curó los pocos rasguños que tenía en mi rostro, tal solo me tocaba delicadamente y las heridas sanaban al instante. También curó una vieja herida de mi mano y los moretones de mis piernas.

Siempre me visto cubierta de los brazos y pecho, ya que los golpes de mi padre son normalmente en esas partes. Traía una bata encima de mi vestido de pijama, y al moverme para ver el cielo por la ventana dejé al descubierto la herida de mi pecho desde donde Tomoe podía mirar. Con su mano recorrió la bata curioso por mi marca, instintivamente lo detuve antes de que mirara.

-Qué haces?!- había sentido escalofríos por el tacto de su mano.

-tienes algo ahí…- dijo serio y sin dejar de mirar mi hombro. Me levanté rápidamente para evitarlo y cambiar de tema.

-No es nada, descuida, ya estoy bien….. arigato- mi voz delataba nerviosismo. Intenté salir de la habitación para ir a la cocina y prepararme algo, pero Tomoe cerró la puerta con sus poderes sin mover ni un solo dedo.

-Dime de una vez que es lo que ocultas!- me amenazó algo alterado.

-Es obvio que algo ocultas, nunca confié en ti!- me miraba de la misma forma que un ladrón e impostor, como la primera vez que nos conocimos. De nuevo me asustó.

-ettooo…annooo….yo….- tartamudeé un poco. Sin dejarme escapatoria me paralizó, de un movimiento veloz y fluido me quitó la bata sin lastimarme, dejándome solo con el pequeño vestido. Gran parte de mi piel estaba marcada, con cicatrices de mi niñez y algo recientes, en especial se destacaba una que iba desde el hombro derecho hasta llegar casi a mi ceno izquierdo. Tomoe me miró sorprendido, así que me cubrí con mis brazos dándole la espalda.

-queee….Que te pasó?- preguntó cambiando de actitud.

-Te lo diré…ya que desconfías tanto de mí….- me puse seria y voltee a mirarlo de frente, sin pena ni miedo, completamente ofendida y algo enojada.

-Esto lo hizo mi querido padre, desde que mi madre murió cuando tenía 2 años él comenzó a culparme y a pegarme, tratándome como menos que basura- hablaba demostrando el odio que sentía con cada palabra, doliéndome profundamente recordar mi vida pasada.

-Ve todo lo que me ha hecho, si desconfías tanto de mí, si me culpas por ocultar algo que me hiere y quiero olvidar te lo diré todo!- grité. Tomoe estaba avergonzado, sabía que había tocado un punto débil en mí, y que se había equivocado.

-Siempre me maltrató, a veces ni siquiera me sentía como su hija, sino más bien como su esclava, sirviendo solo para limpiar, cocinar, aguantar sus borracheras y recibir sus reproches por algo que no hice…- ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mirándonos.

-Incluso una vez casi me violaba- no podía parar de hablar, no sabía que me pasaba, le estaba contando todo a una persona que conocía desde hace poco, a un ser sobrenatural.

Tomoe se acercó a mí y me abrazó sorpresivamente, irradiando brillos celestiales que cubrían nuestros cuerpos.

-lo siento…- se disculpó arrepentido y algo triste a mi punto de vista. Con sus poderes me curó por completo, no quedó ni una sola marca en mi cuerpo, me veía muy bien, lo tengo que admitir, ambos nos separamos.

-Lo siento desu- dijo Lili dirigiéndose hacia él.

-No te informé sobre eso desu- ella también se sentía triste.

-Descuida, lili, ha sido culpa mía…fue muy torpe e insensible de mi parte- Tomoe le acarició la cabeza y se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-Naguisa-sama… está bien desu?- ella y Papillon se acercaron a mí preocupados.

-Me siento muy bien- una carga enorme que sostenía sobre mis hombros había desaparecido, me sentía renovada y aliviada.

-Lo dice enserio desu?-

-Si… por alguna razón me sirvió mucho desahogarme, es la primera vez que descargo todo- confesé.

Por otro lado:

Tomoe cocinaba sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, pensativo y confundido. Tomaba el cuchillo cortando la verdura ágilmente, pero su mente parecía vagar por otros lugares.

-así que eso era lo que ocultaba con su sonrisa….- colocó todos los vegetales juntos en una olla con agua para hervirlos.

-No es tan débil como creía- se decía a si mismo mientras lavaba el arroz para hervirlo. Pensaba que el desayuno sería incomodo después de lo que pasó, pero la actitud de Naguisa cambió a su estado normal, olvidando lo sucedido en aquella habitación.

-Tengo que advertirle de algo Mitsuki-sama- dijo bebiendo su té placenteramente.

-Qué cosa?- pregunté haciendo lo mismo, la comida estaba deliciosa y ligera, ya que no se acostumbra comer mucho en la mañana.

-tal vez Kurama te haya aceptado como su reemplazo, pero aún falta la aprobación de las demás deidad- espetó de forma seria.

-Eso es cierto, él me dijo que existían otras 4- recordaba perfectamente aquel cuarto de la noche y su voz.

-Empezaremos tu entrenamiento inmediatamente, cada deidad tiene su propio temperamento, y no será fácil que las 4 te acepten viéndote de esa manera-

-Tan fea soy?- pregunté arrepintiéndome inmediatamente, no me importaba si creía que era fea o no, nunca me había interesado mucho.

-Me refiero a tu apariencia común y corriente de humano- eso me ofendía un poco, pero no había dicho que era fea o.o

-Está bien, lo intentaré- dije saliendo del comedor y tomando mi maletín, ya me había puesto mi uniforme.

-A dónde vas?- me preguntó Tomoe.

-A la academia, apenas iniciamos el curso, no puedo faltar, y después iré a trabajar- me estaba poniendo mis zapatos.

-NO PUEDES HACER ESO- exclamó cerrando la puerta.

-Por qué no?- refunfuñe

-te lo acabo de decir, tienes que entrenar mucho y no puedes abandonar el Templo…. Nunca se sabe cuándo alguna de las Deidad llegué aquí para verte-

-pero yo quiero ir onii-chan!- dije de manera infantil y bromeando con Tomoe. Solo que reaccionó extrañado de que le llamara de esa forma.

-Por qué me dices onii-chan?- estaba nervioso, lo cual me provocaba mucha risa por el leve sonrojo que se asomaba en sus mejillas.

-por favor onii-chan…- estaba en modo chibi para seguirlo molestando. En eso Lili y Papillon se me unieron, y las tres con ojos de perrito regañado dijimos al unísono:

-Por favor onii-chan- teníamos una cara muy tierna n.n. Por alguna razón me comportaba de esa manera con él, sentía que podía ser yo misma, sin tener que reprimir lágrimas de nuevo o enfrentar problemas yo sola.

-Eres muy inmadura!, pero…- recordando lo que le había dicho en su habitación, sobre los maltratos de su padre.

-Creo que está bien….- al escucharlo salí corriendo con mi maletín en mano.

-Arigato, Nos vemos-. Tomoe me miró con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime, enojado por mi inmadurez.

Mientras que en lo lejos alguien observaba a Naguisa con mucho interés, admirando su rostro y su figura mientras corría hacia la parada de autobuses con Papillon convertido en diadema en su cabello, peinado con trenzas y con sus lentes nuevos.

Tomoe no estaba cansado, a pesar de haber pasado la noche en vela cuidando a Naguisa, sabía que no estaba segura sola, ya que existían muchos demonios y monstruos que querrían tomarla por el simple hecho de tener la marca de Deidad. Así que decidió seguirla junto con Lili a la academia sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello.

Por fin había llegado temprano a clases, en la entrada del edificio Z estaba Ayaka esperándome dando vueltas en un mismo lugar.

-Ayaka, que pasa?- la detuve para que me mirara.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí Mitsuki-sempai- dijo preocupada.

-Dime Naguisa… pero que sucede?- Escucho algo de desorden adentro del edificio.

-Dos celebridades se inscribieron en esta escuela, apenas hoy llegaron y todos perdieron el control- dijo temblando, se notaba su nerviosismo, después de todo era una chica muy tímida.

-Descuida Ayaka, es normal que se comporten así, no es la primera vez que alguien importante llega aquí- dije despreocupada para tratar de calmarla. En eso el timbre que anuncia el inicio de clases suena.

-Anda, vete o llegaras tarde, después te veo- sonriendo

-Si mitsuki…. Naguisa-sempai- también sonrió y se fue a su salón. Respiré hondo y entre a mi salón, con los murmullos escuchándose en cada rincón acerca de las nuevas celebridades que ingresarían hoy. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil (llamada Yuzuki Ami) entró estrepitosamente en el pasillo haciendo que todos guardaran silencio intimidados por ella.

-Cielos, si que son escandalosos- dijo caminando por todo el pasillo directo hacía mí. Yo era la única que no le temía, me llevaba bien y parecía apreciarme por mi cargo de vicepresidenta.

-Mitsuki, te tengo que pedir un enorme favor- dijo sacando dos archivos de su maletín.

-Por supuesto, cuál es?-

-Como sabes, ingresaron 2 nuevos alumnos, el director me pidió que los ayudase y les mostrara toda la Academia, pero el trabajo del festival de bienvenida (ese festival se hace cada año en el primer mes de clases, para que todos conozcan los clubs nuevos o anteriores y sus diferentes tareas u atracciones) me tiene ocupada todo el tiempo, así que…-

-No se preocupe por eso, yo con gusto me encargaré de ellos- dije interrumpiéndola y tomando los dos archivos que me dio.

-Muchas gracias, Mitsuki, te debo una- me dio la mano y ambas tomamos nuestro propio camino. Los guardé en mi maletín, los revisaría más tarde en el descanso.

Ya en mi salón todos estaban extraños, algunos ya habían hecho amigos, y otros se hablaban desde antes, me sentía algo excluida, pero no me importó por mucho tiempo, tenía a Ayaka, a Lili y a Tomoe.

-Bueno, Tomoe no cuenta mucho- dije en mi lugar mientras todos miraban por la puerta y las ventanas, esperando la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes, todos sabían de quienes se trataban, excepto yo, no me importaban mucho los famosos que solo por tener dinero tenían lo que quisieran. Las personas como yo teníamos que luchar incansablemente por cumplir nuestras metas sin depender de nadie más.

-Que patéticos- exclamé molesta e irritada. Apenas había tocado lo banca con mi mano y esta se rompió en muchos pedazos, causando gran estruendo. Todos me miraron extrañados como el bicho raro de la clase. No sabía cómo lo había hecho y me incomodaban sus miradas.

-Yoooo…yooo….yo no fui, se los juro- les dije nerviosa y levantándome de mi lugar. Pero su atención no duró mucho, ya que un chico guapo, hermoso y rebelde entró al salón lentamente como en una película, con cabello corto y de color verde pasto, hermoso y sedoso, ojos rojos como la sangre, alto y fuerte, ciertos atributos que no encontramos muy seguido en esta Academia. Dos guardaespaldas estaban a sus costados y un grupo de chicas gritonas lo seguían. Perecía ser muy famoso, pero yo no lo había visto antes.

-Ya llegué chicas, son afortunadas por tenerme con ustedes- dijo muy egocéntrico y lanzándoles besos provocando que algunas cayeran desmayadas o simplemente se desangraran de la naríz.

Saqué su archivo para saber sobre él, pero para esto antes había cambiado de banca, ya que la mía no servía. En su información decía que su nombre era Tsubasa Hikaru, hijo del famoso empresario Hikaru, se trataba de un simple noble que salía en televisión y revistas gracias a su apellido que es muy reconocido y respetado en Japón.

-Que aburrido- bostezo cerrando los ojos, cuando alguien mueve mi silla y me tira de ella. Mis lentes se cayeron al suelo lejos de mí, no los podía encontrar y no veía nada.

-Que es lo que pasa?!- grite furiosa a las posibles sombras que me habían tirado.

-Este es el lugar de Tsubasa-kun- me reclamó un chico alto que me miraba y le daba paso a Tsubasa para que se sentara.

-Idiota!- me levanté del piso sosteniéndome de la pared. En eso siento el rose de una mano en mi muñeca, dándome mis lentes y mi maletín. Cuando los tenía puestos no vi a nadie cerca de mí, todos estaban con Hikaru y le tomaban miles de fotos.

-Quién me habrá ayudado?- supuse que había sido Lili, pero ella se había quedado en el templo.

-Tomoe acaso?...- lo busque por la mirada, después me reí de mi misma. Era imposible que estuviera en la academia.

El conserje del edificio había sido llamado a nuestro salón, para que se llevara la banca y la reemplazara. Yo le expliqué que había sido un accidente, y sonriente me dijo que no había problema.

-Sí que eres una chica problemática- dijo una voz a mis espaldas muy cerca de mí. Voltee y se trataba del chico nuevo.

-No es asunto tuyo- dije fastidiada por su presencia, estaba enojada por lo que me habían hecho.

-Parece que sigues enojada…. Lo siento, te lo compensaré hermosa- me tomó de la barbilla acercándose mucho a mí. Todas sus admiradoras me miraron con ira, apretando los dientes sumamente enojadas y celosas.

-Apártate baka!- lo empuje lejos, antes de que me diera un beso o algo. Lo cual sorprendió a casi todos, era la primera persona que lo trataba de esa manera.

Por suerte el profesor llegó en medio del caos a poner orden, todos volvimos a nuestros respectivos lugares y comenzaron la clase. Tsubasa se sentó al lado mío, habíamos comenzado con el pie izquierdo, todavía tenía que asesorarlo y mostrarle la academia, solo que no lo soportaba ni un minuto más.

El descanso llegó muy rápido a mi parecer, no podía estar con Tsubasa, ya que las chicas no lo dejaban en paz y simplemente su compañía me desagradaba. Así que fui a buscar a Ayaka.

Estaba en el pasillo principal cuando alguien cerró la puerta impidiéndome salir al patio.

-A dónde vas hermosa?- me dijo Tsubasa

-vete, tus admiradoras te esperan- intenté volver a abrir la puerta.

-Me gustan las chicas que se hacen las difíciles- me acarició la mejilla. Estaba a la defensiva, cada movimiento lo tomaba como una agresión, levanté mi mano y le propiné una bofetada.

-No me importa lo que te gusta, olvidaré lo que dijiste solo porque la presidenta del consejo estudiantil me ordenó que te mostrara la Academia y te ayudara- le dije mientras se tocaba su mejilla marcada por mi mano.

-Sabía que no podías resistirte- sonrió y me tomó de la mano.

-Así estaremos solos hoy-. Sí que era muy atrevido, tal vez eso le haya funcionado con otras chicas, pero conmigo no, me repugnaba.

-Suéltame pervertido!- tenía mucha fuerza, me lastimaba la mano con cada intento por zafarme. Me tenía contra la pared, desde otro Angulo parecía que me estuviera sometiendo ¬¬

Una espesa niebla entró por la puerta, ambos miramos distraídos, y en cuestiones de segundos Tomoe apareció en medio de los dos, golpeando a Tsubasa en el vientre, lanzándolo lejos.

-Discúlpeme, pero no puedo permitir que la toque- dijo en un tono serio pero sexy, típico de él.

-Tomoe...qué haces aquí?- pregunté cuando Lili entraba por una ventana y venía hacia mí.

-No te puedo dejar sola, eres débil y te puede pasar algo….. Como casi besar a un demonio, enserio eres tonta- ¬¬ me reclamó enojado señalando a Tsubasa.

-Yo no lo iba a besar! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?!- le grité provocando un sonrojo notorio en mis pómulos.

-No me importa el beso!... ¡Solo que él casi te robaba la mariposa de Kurama!- exclamó. Me toqué el cabello y no la tenía puesta, tsubasa había corrido con ella cuando Tomoe y yo discutíamos.

-Ese maldito Demonio se la llevó- dijo Tomoe, lanzó 5 grandes bolas de fuego azul y negro que se dispersaron por dentro y fuera del edificio como si tuvieran vida propia.

-ire por él- me miro

-Espera, te acompaño- traté de detenerlo, pero ya había salido por la ventana en busca de Tsubasa.

Yo también lo busqué por toda la escuela, topándome con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y Ayaka, que me detuvieron cuando me vieron corriendo desesperada.

-Naguisa-sempai…- Ayaka me sentó en el pasto para tratar de calmarme.

-Mitsuki, que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué corrias?- la presidenta Ami se sentó al lado mío. Yo trataba de respirar, mi corazón latía desenfrenado, estaba algo cansada.

-Yuzuki…. Busco a Hikaru…. Se ha llevado…algo mío- me toqué el pecho y me tranquilice, esperando a que Tomoe lo encontrara sin llamar mucho la atención.

-Tsubasa-kun?- preguntó Ayaka

-Ese chico ha causado muchos problemas desde que llegó, odio a los nobles- expresó Yusuki.

En frente de nosotras se escucharon algunos gritos, especialmente de chicas:

-hay un chico en kimono persiguiendo a Tsubasa-kun!- dijeron al unísono asustadas y llamando toda la atención. Sabía que era Tomoe, temía que provocará un escándalo como ese.

-Qué?- Yusuki se levantó para mirar mejor lo que pasaba.

-Yusuki… ahora yo te pido un favor…- no soy de las personas que piden algo a cambio de una buena acción, pero esa era una excepción.

-Por favor, tranquiliza a los estudiantes, no le digas a nadie sobre lo sucedido con el chico del kimono, yo me encargaré de ellos….. Pero te lo ruego, pasa por alto esta falta- Yusuki es la persona más honesta y correcta que he conocido, su actitud se basaba en las reglas y normas de la academia Muneshi, sabía que lo que le pedía era algo difícil para ella. Aun así lo intente, inclinándome hacia ella y bajando la mirada.

-está bien, pero será la primera y última vez Mitsuki- cruzó los brazos molesta.

-Arigato… Ayaka, yo necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlos a los dos, que no sigan corriendo por toda la escuela y se queden en un solo edificio….crees que me podrías ayudar?- le dije levantándome y sacudiéndome la falda.

-Naguisa-sempai… claro que si- dijo algo dudosa y temblando

-Entonces vallamos-

Yusuki controló todo el caos, dando creíbles y estupendas explicaciones al respecto, aunque no acostumbraba mentir era muy buena en ello. Incluso tuvo que darles la cara a algunos profesores que se habían enterado del escándalo, su excelente reputación y calificaciones le ayudaron en ello.

Mientras que Ayaka (acompañada de Lili por petición mía para protegerla) seguía a Tsubasa hasta la alberca de la escuela

Ayaka logró encerrarlos en la alberca, pero seguían peleando por Papillon. A Tsubasa le habían salido alas de murciélago en la espalda y uñas afiladas, pero no era rival para Tomoe.

Llegué con Ayaka, que parecía asustada por tal escena, me pedía explicaciones sobre aquellas extrañas transformaciones.

-lo siento, pero no te puedo decir nada ahorita...- abrí la puerta de la alberca y la abrazé.

-muchas gracias Ayaka, te prometo que después te explicaré todo- entré por el lado izquierdo de las gradas. Tomoe ya había recuperado a Papillon, pero seguía golpeando a Tsubasa.

-DETENGASE LOS DOS!- le grité desde la esquina. Tomoe, con la mano llena de fuego apuntando hacia él se detuvo en seco, con los ojos bien abiertos, dejando tirado en el suelo a Tsubasa con heridas.

-Pero...- protestó tomoe.

-Dije que basta!... Gracias a ustedes se armó un gran escándalo por toda la Academía, tuve que pedirle a la Presidenta que los cubriera- fui con Tsubasa para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sus alas estaban heridas, como sí se hubiese protegido con ellas, y en su rostro todavía tenía la marca de mi mano, más unos golpes de Tomoe.

-no entiendo por qué te comportas así, él quería robarte la mariposa y tú marca de Deidad-, caminó hasta mí y me devolvió a Papillon.

-Lo sé, pero este lo era el lugar para sus peleas- contesté igual de molesta.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó Tsubasa abriendo los ojos y apartándose de nosotros.

-deberías ir a la enfermería- le sugerí por su estado.

-Como te puedes preocupar por él después de lo que hizo?!- siempre me regañaba, no parecía gustarle nada de lo que hacía.

-No seas cruel Tomoe, parece que ya pagó por lo que hizo con esto- le señalé los golpes. Al fin logré llevar a Tsubasa a la enfermería, le curé las heridas a pesar de la mirada desafiante de Tomoe.

-Ya, está listo- sonreí al terminar de limpiar sus heridas, sus alas habían desaparecido y estaba en un estado vulnerable, muy anormal en un noble.

-gracias...- me dijo saliendo dedicándome una última sonrisa antes de salir de la enfermería.

-espera ahí Hikaru- dijo Tomoe.

-que pasa Tomoe?- le preguntó volteando hacia él. Por la forma en que se miraban parecían ya conocerse desde hace tiempo.

-Que ni se te ocurra intentarlo de nuevo, o acercarte a Naguisa... O te mataré- su amenaza no parecía intimidarlo.

-Ya me e acostumbrado a que me digas que me mataras, pero siento que está vez es enserio...- sonrió burlonamente y nos dejó solos en la enfermería, en completo silencio.

-"esa chica…. Naguisa, por qué me ayudo después de esto?"- se preguntaba confundido en su mente, cruzando los amplios pasillos tranquilos antes de toparse con sus admiradoras.

Por alguna razón siento que lo que pasó hoy sería repetido en el futuro, peleas contra demonios o monstruos se volverían algo normal en mi vida... Pero también cosas mágicas y felices me aguardarían de hoy en adelante.


	6. Capítulo 6: Descubierta

_**Sigo agradeciéndole a mi fan número 1 (de hecho es el uno solo) sheblunar por sus reviews nwn**_

* * *

Capítulo 6: Descubierta

-Un aprendiz necesita de un maestro, pero un maestro también necesita a su aprendiz, es la ley de la vida, todo ser humano necesita de alguien, aunque sea el más pequeño e insignificante ser- pensaba Kurama mientras veía de lejos el templo, su antiguo hogar que ahora irradiaba una carga positiva contagiosa. Su nueva Deidad le daba vida a todo el lugar, le recordaban viejos tiempos cuando apenas solo eran Tomoe y él, antes de que la duda y los deseos de morir se sembraran en su mente y corazón, antes de que se cansara de la vida.

-Es una chica muy buena- le dijo a su guardián, una pequeña paloma con alas relucientes y pico de oro, que posaba sobre su hombro en forma majestuosa.

-veamos quien termina enseñándole a quien- miro por última vez a Tomoe y Naguisa que salían de la casa, les dedicó una sonrisa para luego desaparecer.

Hoy no había clases, por lo tanto podía descansar, eso era lo que creía hasta que Tomoe me despertó para empezar el entrenamiento. Dejándome una caja al lado de mi con todos los objetos que necesitaría a lo largo del día. Me coloqué mis lentes y abría la caja, contenía un Kimono blanco con flores en tonos rojizos, una abanico que hacia juego, zapatos de madera, palillos, otro par de abanicos para danzar (son con tela de seda colgando en la parte superior, de diferentes tonos de azul, pero igual de ligeros que los normales), 4 jarros, uno lleno de agua, otro con tierra, uno más vacío y el último con un trozo de madera y un cerillo. No entendía el porqué de ningún objeto.

-El kimono es lindo desu- exclamó Lili

-Sí, muy hermoso- saqué todo y lo acomodé en el suelo. Tomoe entró con el cabello mojado, recién bañado, con sus orejas algo caídas y su toalla en la mano.

-Neee Tomoe, para que es todo esto?-

-Es solo lo básico que tienes que aprender, ya hemos perdido una semana sin hacer nada- ¬¬ . Se secó el cabello.

-Primero ponte el kimono y los zapatos- dijo mirándome con un ojo.

-Está bien- lo tomo con delicadeza y me empiezo a quitar mi suéter, sin darme cuenta de que Tomoe seguía en mi habitación.

-Sucede algo?- me preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-No me voy a desvestir si estás aquí baka ¬¬- ya no me avergonzaba tanto mi cuerpo desde que las marcas desaparecieron, pero el sigue siendo un chico y yo una chica, no era algo correcto.

-Lo olvidaba, eres una pequeña- se levantó con los brazos cruzados sin mirarme.

-No soy pequeña!, solo que…. Tú eres un chico y yo una chica…así que- me sonrojé un poco al pensarlo, pero él no cambiaba su actitud seria y fría.

-No me interesas tú ni tu cuerpo!- cerro la puerta y esperó en el pacillo.

-No era necesario decir eso, a mí tampoco me interesa :P- le saqué la lengua enojada desde adentro, sabiendo que no me vería.

Me vestí con el kimono, Lili me ayudó a peinarme con los palillos y arreglándome, la tela se sentía muy suave en mi piel, el modelo era muy fino, hecho especialmente para alguien de alto nivel social y con una figura perfecta. No indicado para mí, hasta que me vi en el espejo y parecía otra persona, lo único que desentonaba eran mis lentes.

-Naguisa-sama se ve hermosa- me alagó Lili. Salí algo tímida de la habitación, esperando la siguiente indicación de Tomoe, solo que los zapatos me lastimaban al caminar, me era imposible mantenerme derecha.

-te queda bien- me mira curioso Tomoe, yo cubro mi rostro con el abanico.

-En este día aprenderás como caminar, vestir, hablar y comportarte en frente de todos- corrige mi postura, quita los palillos de mi cabello para acomodarlos bien, me ajusta el kimono y hace que cierre la boca.

-La presentación es lo más importante cuando estés en frente de las otras Deidad- caminamos hacia la sala principal. El simple hecho de que tendré que ver a otras Deidad me provoca escalofríos, no tengo idea de cómo sean o como me traten.

Por otro lado: Ayaka después de medio día fue al hospital municipal, el calor junto con un cansancio acumulado hacían de su paso algo lento, el sombrero rosado cubría su rostro del sol, más no impedía que sudase en el camino. Traía en su mano un pequeño ramo de lirios que ella misma había sembrado en su jardín. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió la frente.

-que calor hace u.u- entró al hospital, subió dos pisos y fue a la habitación 12-c. La enfermera salió antes de que ella entrara, la vio reconociéndola.

-valla valla, ya tenían varios días que no venías por acá- le dijo la enfermera sonriendo y sacando un carro con medicinas, papel de baño y otras cosas que las habitaciones necesitan.

-Había estado ocupada con el regreso a clases, como sigue mi obachan (abuelo)?- mira adentro de la habitación a aquel cuerpo casi sin vida recostado en la cama.

-igual pequeña, no despierta- le acaricia el cabello y se va.

Ayaka apaga el televisor, se sienta al lado de la cama y coloca las flores en la mano de su abuelo, su piel es fría, pálida y arrugada, algo normal para las personas de su edad.

-Por fin florecieron obachan, hice justo lo que me dijiste, las cuide todos los días con una sonrisa, como tú siempre lo hacías- . Su abuelo tenía aproximadamente 80 años, con aspecto robusto, bolsas en los ojos, labios gruesos y estatura promedio, había entrado en coma desde hace ya 5 años, era diabético pero fuerte.

-No te he dicho que ya entré a la academia, es la misma donde mamá trabaja, pero no me molesta, ya que tengo una gran amiga, es de un año superior pero nos entendemos bien, su nombre es Naguisa Mitsuki- en todas sus visitas le hablaba a su abuelo, siempre dicen que las personas en coma pueden escucharnos, y eso le bastaba a Ayaka.

-Incluso sucedió algo extraño, un chico con orejas de neko o inu se estaba peleando con un estudiante de la academia, creo que Naguisa los conocía, fue un desastre, pero en realidad divertido- cerro los ojos y se rio.

-Nunca antes había visto algo así, pero me gusto- lo miró y vio como una lágrima salía de su ojo cerrado, preguntándose cómo podía pasar eso, es la primera vez que lloraba.

-Por que llora obachan?- se acercó a él, no parecía estar sufriendo, así que supuso que la lagrima era de felicidad.

-En verdad soy felíz, tengo amigos como siempre deseaste, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón- saco de su bolsa la nota que la Deidad del templo le dio.

-Tampoco he dejado de ir al templo, rezo por ti y por mamá, para que pueda descansar y no enfermarse…..- recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su abuelo.

-ustedes son importantes para mí…..por favor no me dejen- lloro y lloro hasta que no quedaron más lágrimas en sus ojos.

Terminando el tiempo de visita se despidió de su abuelo, colocó las flores en un florero y le dio un beso en la frente.

Tomoe había puesto varios obstáculos en el jardín trasero, tenía que pasarlos con los zapatos de madera para aprender a caminar como una Deidad.

-Duele, mis pies me están matando- dije sentándome en el pasto y quitándomelos.

-no seas llorona y sigue, no has terminado y ya llevamos un largo rato intentándolo- me regañó Tomoe, el calor lo ponía de mal humor, y no era el único.

-ya no quiero, esto es inútil- caminé a la casa con los zapatos en mano sabiendo que Tomoe me miraba enojado.

-Deja de holgazanear!- fue hacia mí y antes de que tomara mi hombro escuchamos el sonido de alguien caminando hasta el patio trasero. Sus pasos eran pequeños y no tan ruidosos.

-Quien anda ahí?- preguntó Tomoe serio y empujándome hacia atrás para que él pasara. La persona entró algo tímida.

-Sumimase….escuche ruidos yyyyy…- en eso nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se trataba de Ayaka, ella no sabía que vivía aquí con Tomoe, y mucho menos que era la Deidad.

-Naguisa-sempai?!- más que sorprendida estaba asustada, recordaba al chico de las orejas de neko y todo el caos que armó en la Academia.

-konichiwua Ayaka- mi labio inferior temblaba por los nervios, me lo mordí para que no se notara.

-pero que haces tú aquí?! ¡¿y con él?!- ella también estaba nerviosa y confundida, no era para menos u.u°.

-Pues…veras…es una larga historia….- reí un poco para aligerar el ambiente, Tomoe y Ayaka no paraban de mirarse, ella se moría del miedo y él no la toleraba. ¿Acaso existirá alguien que Tomoe no odie? ¬¬ pensé acercándome a ellos.

Tomoe desprende fuego de su mano y la levanta a la altura de su rostro sin dejar de mirar a Ayaka.

-Quiere que me deshaga de ella?- pregunta como si fuera una intrusa, a lo que ella corre y me abraza fuertemente.

-Taskete- comienza a llorar.

-basta Tomoe, no tienes que ser así con todas las personas! ¬¬- seguía abrazando a Ayaka, fuertemente para que no temiera de nada.

-Pero!- intervino bajando su mano.

-Ella es mi amiga, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ahora entremos- la jalé un poco para que entrara a la casa, atrás nos seguía Tomoe. Sentados en la sala le tuve que explicar todo a Ayaka desde el principio, escuchaba atentamente como si estuviera en clase, no parpadeaba y habeces no comprendía las cosas. Omití la parte donde mi padre me pegaba, ya que no quería hablar sobre eso, lo mejor era olvidarlo y rezar por no volvérmelo a encontrar.

-Entonces eres una Deidad?- me miró examinándome.

-Algo así, apreciaría mucho que no le contases a nadie- puse mi mano sobre la de ella sonriendo.

-Descuida Naguisa-sempai, guardaré su secreto….- me devolvió la sonrisa, ambas miramos a Tomoe, que estaba sentad en una esquina con un aura irritable alrededor suyo.

-Me sorprende que sea su sirviente- dijo Ayaka.

-Yo no soy sirviente de humanos inútiles- dijo sin mirarnos ni moverse. De pronto Ayaka se sonrojó mucho y le salió algo de sangre por la nariz.

-Qué te pasa?- estaba preocupada.

-Si….si es tu sirviente…..entonces los dos…..- tartamudeó, su temperatura aumentó dejando su cara más roja.

-Los dos que?- preguntamos al unísono Tomoe y yo. Tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran, incluso tal vez pervertidas, lo cual no era cierto, para nada arriamos algo así. Al imaginármelo inconscientemente mis mejillas también se ruborizaron.

-Asi que es cierto!- me miró y con la nariz aun goteando me señaló.

-pero de que hablas?!- escondí mi rostro apenada.

-Tomoe te baña y te viste todos los días por ser tu sirviente….. asi que ya….- la interrumpí antes de que terminara la oración.

-CLARO QUE NO!- estaba más roja, me levanté del suelo rápidamente tratando de alejar aquellas imágenes que Ayaka había sembrado en mi cabeza.

-Cómo puedes pensar eso?!- estaba algo enojada. Pero a Tomoe no le pareció afectarle, ya me había dejado en claro que no tenía esos intereses en mí, sinceramente no creo que tenga emociones. ¿Sera un robot?

-Si la baño y la visto todos los días, es mi deber…. Verdad ama?- sonrió burlonamente. Ambas nos sorprendimos y caímos al suelo por aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso? Ahora sentía escalofríos, ¿Por qué me comporto así cuando estoy con él?

-aaaaaaahhhhh!- grito y desconcertada seguía en el suelo, saber eso era mucho para ella.

-NO ayaka, no le creas, no hacemos eso, te lo juro, ni siquiera me interesa- le grite sacudiéndola para que reaccionara, mientras que Tomoe solo nos veía riéndose recargado en la pared.

-Por qué demonios dijiste eso? Sabes que no es verdad, baka!- la levante y por fin abrió los ojos mirándome.

-Solo bromeaba, esta chica es más temerosa que tú, estaba aburrido- Ese era un lado que no conocía de él, pensé que solo le importaba el entrenamiento y cuidar del templo, pero sigue siendo un chico, un neko-zorro-baka-hentai.

Los tres comimos juntos, le aclaré a Ayaka que no teníamos nada entre los dos, parecía aliviada por eso, pero no comprendía la actitud de mi sirviente, (yo tampoco ¬¬).

Platicamos un momento, por suerte no salió el tema del incidente en la Academia, supongo que era demasiada información para ella en un solo día, y necesitaba tiempo para asimilarla. Solo nosotras disfrutamos de nuestra compañía, tomoe nos ignoraba y comía alejado de nuestros asientos. Lili llegó cuando todos terminamos de comer y recogíamos la mesa, me sorprendí no verla en toda la mañana, ¿A dónde podría ir un dango rosa y flotante?

-naguisa-sempai, vine con alguien desu- su voz tierna llegó a los oídos de Ayaka que fregaba los platos sucios.

-Quién es?- cerró la llave del agua.

-Espera un momento- nerviosa salí y cerré la puerta antes de que Lili entrara.

-Que pasa desu?- se elevó hasta la altura de mi rostro.

-hay una amiga dentro, no sé cómo logró escucharte, pero por el momento no puede verte, ha sido un día raro y trauman te para ella. Recuerdo cuando creyó que tenía algo malo con Tomoe, mi piel se estremeció de nuevo.

-Pero alguien más vino a verte desu- señala la entrada, y sentada en un escalón estada la presidenta Yuzuki.

-No puede ser, otra persona no…- no quería seguir dando explicaciones a alguien más, y la presidenta era alguien diferente, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. Agaché mi cabeza.

-Mitsuki-san?- me preguntó estando ya de frente a mí. No la había escuchado ni visto venir.

-Enserio eres tú?, valla te vez diferente- me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Diferente?- dije confundida. Cierto, aún traía el kimono puesto y mi cabello peinado hábilmente con los palillos.

-Sí, no sabía que te quedara tan bien el kimono, ni que sabias andar con zapatos de madera- sonrió

-Zapatos de madera?- me miré los pies y vi que los traía puestos. No puede ser, caminé normalmente con esos feos zapatos todo este tiempo, tenía ganas de ir y contarle a Tomoe, por supuesto diciéndole que yo lo había hecho sola sin sus obstáculos o ayuda .

-Gomene Yusuki-sama, pero como me encontró?- intenté invitarla a pasar, pero sin darme cuenta ya estábamos sentadas en la entrada, mirando el cielo.

-Después del desastre en la academia olvidaste esto- sacó mi libro de literatura de su bolso con mi nombre.

-Cierto, nunca supe cuando se me calló, arigato, no tenías que molestarte- lo tomé dejándolo sobre mis piernas.

-Fui a tu casa para dártelo, pero no estabas- su miraba expresaba todo, se había encontrado con aquel hombre al que mi padre le dio la casa, y supongo que le dijo que me había echado.

Oculté mis ojos con mi fleco creando sombra y evitando su mirada, no quiero que la gente sepa que soy una Deidad, mucho menos sobre mis problemas y mi relación con mi padre.

-ya se todo- dijo tratando de ser compasiva. Rodeo mis hombros con su brazo, como si me estuviera abrazando.

-Lo siento Naguisa- . Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y se comportaba así con alguien.

-Yusuki-sama…- dije mientras se apegaba más a mí y me susurraba en el oído.

-No te preocupes, ya todo estará bien- sonrío sin más. Solo sentía como el viento agitaba mi cabello y las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro. ¿Lágrimas? No puede ser, creí que ya no podría llorar.

Aquellas palabras, esa voz diciéndome que todo estaría bien las había esperado durante mucho tiempo, por fin…. Las escuchaba. Terminé abrazándola y llorando intensamente.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaban Tomoe y Ayaka escuchando.

-Por que llora Naguisa?- la miraba desde la ventana sin poder creerlo.

-Mitsuki…. Tiene un pasado, el cual no quiere recordar….- sus ojos no se despegaban de Naguisa, no le gustaba verla llorar. Por alguna razón le dolía verla así, no sabía porque sentía eso y hasta cierto punto no lo podía aceptar esos sentimientos humanos.

-No lo sabía…. Iré con ella- salió de la casa hacia Naguisa y Yusuki, abrazándolas a las dos. Tomoe sintió el impulso de salir con ella, deteniéndose en seco, a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta.

-Por qué debe de importarme, los problemas de una simple humana?- pensaba subiendo a su habitación, miró de reojo la puerta, pero después siguió su camino sin dar vuelta atrás.

Al cabo de unos minutos todas nos calmamos, sorprendentemente las 3 lloramos, cada quien por sus respectivos problemas y dolor acumulados. Nos reímos al dejar de abrazarnos.

-En verdad eres especial Mitsuki-san- dijo Yusuki

-Encerio?- me froté los ojos.

-Si, a pesar del dolor que sufriste, ahora eres una Deidad con un dango como guardián- se rio al ver a Lili.

-Cuando me iba de tu casa Lili llegó y me guio hasta aquí, explicándomelo todo en el camino-

-Creí que nadie más podía verla….. eso es lo que me había dicho ¬¬- miré a Lili que estaba sentada en medio de Ayaka y Yuzuki.

-No sé por qué pudo verme desu- dijo apenada.

-Bueno ya no importa, ustedes son de confianza, por eso saben todo- ya no me preocupaba, confiaba en ellas y eso me quitaba un peso de encima.

-Es asombroso que vivas aquí con Lili- dijo Yuzuki levantándose y admirando todo el templo.

-pero no olvides a Tomoe- intervino Ayaka diciendo lo que no debía.

-Tomoe….quien es Tomoe?- me miró fijamente. Maldición, se enojaría conmigo si le dijera que el muchacho que armó el escándalo y agredió a un estudiante es el mismo que vive conmigo. ¿Ahora que aré? U.u

-Pues….presidenta…mire….- de nuevo tartamudeaba, Yuzuki levantó una ceja esperando que le diera una respuesta concreta.

-Quien es Tomoe? Responde ya Mitsuki-

-Pues, recuerda al chico del kimono en la academia?- pregunte delicadamente, pero ella frunció el ceño deduciendo la respuesta.

-Él es el guardián del templo…. Y algo así como mi sirviente- apretó el puño fuertemente, enojada.

-Ahora veo por qué lo protegías- se dio la vuelta mirando a los árboles.

-Go…gomendasai…- agaché la mirada hacia mis zapatos de madera. Ahora me parecían cómodos.

-Te perdono, no fue tu culpa- calmada tomó un escoba que estaba en el patio y la apuntó hacia mí con el palo pegado a mi cara.

-Ni se les ocurra hacer algo pervertido! ¡Respeten este lugar sagrado!- su mirada intimidante con la cual siempre está en la escuela había regresado al igual que su voz grave.

-No hemos hecho nada! ¡¿Por qué todos piensan eso?!- dije levantándome de un salto y ruborizándome de nuevo con ese tema. En mi cuello sentí la respiración cálida de alguien, a lo que grité y una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Que haces Tomoe?!- gritó Ayaka, pero no parecía escucharla.

-Así que tú eres el que entró a mi academia y provocó todo ese desastre!- Yuzuki aún tenía en mano la escoba, utilizándola como arma. Dedo decir que ella es muy buena con el manejo de espadas, así que lo atacaría con eso.

Tomoe tiró a Ayaka al suelo, me tomó de la cintura y corrió hasta donde estaba Yuzuki, ella creyó que la atacaría, así que se defendió con la escoba, pero él esquivó sus golpes tirándola también al suelo. Los tres caímos, solo que Tomoe estaba encima de mí.

-Qué te pasa, porque las atacas?!... Si les haces daño nunca te perdonaré!- grité sin poder quitármelo de encima. Cuando lo hizo vi que por encima de Ayaca estaban clavadas en la madera dos flechas con llamas, también en el lugar donde cayó Yuzuki y en el hombro de Tomoe. Alguien nos había atacado.

-Nos….salvaste- dije apenada por haberle gritado antes. Se sacó la flecha del hombro con una ligera expresión de dolor.

-Ahí viene- pronunció ayudándome a levantarme.

-Quien?- pregunte mirando a todos lados.

- Manami Ayane, la deidad del cielo- su mirada mostraba preocupación.

-QUE?!- exclamé muerta del miedo.


	7. Capítulo 7:Manami Ayane Deidad del cielo

Capítulo 7: Manami Ayane, Deidad del cielo

-Ahí viene- pronunció ayudándome a levantarme.

-Quien?- pregunte mirando a todos lados.

-ManamiAyane, la deidad del cielo- su mirada mostraba preocupación.

-QUE?!- exclamé muerta del miedo.

Los truenos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, el cielo se tornó gris cayendo pequeñas gotas de agua, junto con una brisa abrumadora proveniente del sur.

-Vinieron antes de lo previsto- dijo sin despegar la mirada del cielo, enfocándose en un lugar específico. Ayudamos a Yuzuki y Ayaka a levantarse, estaban igual de confundidas que yo. Los únicos que sabían lo que se acontecería eran Lili y Tomoe.

-Lamento la agresividad, pero tenía que actuar rápido- dijo inclinándose un poco en dirección a las dos.

-que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Ayaka mirando las flechas clavadas en la madera y en el piso. Cuando la lluvia se hizo más fuerte nos refugiamos en la casa.

-Gomendasaidesu… pero tienen que irse ahora- pronunció Lili secándose y cerrando todas las ventanas, esta vez su voz no era tierna y dulce, cambió a seria y grave.

-qué?! ¿Con esta lluvia?- protestó Yuzuki.

-Otra Deidad está en camino, no creo que sea seguro para ustedes quedarse aquí- les expliqué. Entendieron que no era una descortesía mía, después de todo no tenía idea de cómo era esa Deidad, supongo que tiene apariencia majestuosa.

Sin previo aviso un trueno calló justo en la entrada del templo, sobresaltándonos a todos e iluminando por un breve momento la casa desde afuera.

-Maldición, está aquí- cerró las cortinas y atrancó la puerta.

-Y ahora?- preguntó Ayaka sin dejar de temblar y toda empapada por la lluvia, al igual que nosotros.

-Todas suban a la habitación de Mitsuki!….- nos ordenó Tomoe corriendo de un cuarto a otro, trayendo diversos y confusos objetos a la mesa.

-AHORA DESU- gritó Lili asomándose ligeramente por la cortina. Sin perder más tiempo corrimos subiendo las escaleras.

-No me podía ver así Manami Ayane, pero esconderme junto con otras 2 humanas sería peor- pensé preocupada.

Ya dentro de mi habitación cerramos la puerta con seguro, recorrimos las cortinas y respiramos un momento, estábamos algo agitadas por la situación.

Les presté una toalla a cada una para que se secaran, Yuzuki miraba por la ventana curiosa, asomándose sin que se dieran cuenta, mientras que yo estaba pegada a la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo, aunque sea el más mínimo ruido.

-Sigo sin poder creer lo que está pasando, primero un dango que habla y vuela, después un chico-zorro sirviente de la vicepresidenta que es una Deidad, y ahora otra Deidad viniendo sentada en nubes…..es mucho para mí- suspiró dejándose caer en la cama.

-También es mucho para mí, pero me acostumbraré- sonreí mostrándome despreocupada. Saqué del closet 2 kimono sencillos que Tomoe había traído para mí, uno naranja y otro rosa. Se los dí a las dos.

-Tomen, si no se cambian de ropa pescaran un resfriado- los coloqué encima de su regazo. Parecieron gustarles los modelos. Así que los aceptaron algo tímidas.

Mientras se vestían, el silencio proveniente del primer piso me mataba, tenía los nervios de punta, no paraba de mover mis manos o morder un lápiz que tenía a la mano.

-Me pregunto….. Como les irá a Lili y Tomoe haya abajo?- dijo Ayaka sentándose a mi lado, en frente de la puerta.

-No tengo idea- pronuncié rompiendo el lápiz sin ningún esfuerzo, como aquella vez en la academia que destruí mi pupitre casi mágicamente u.u .

-Ya no soporto más- Yuzuki tenía su puño a la altura de su rostro, apretándolo con fuerzas. Abriendo la puerta sin provocar ruido alguno, nos tomó de las manos sacándonos al pasillo.

Caminando descalzas al comedor percibimos el aroma a comida, algo de incienso perfumaba todo el primer piso y se escuchaba música clásica de ambiente.

La Deidad estaba en otro cuarto especial, con el piso cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas, las ventanas abiertas desde donde se veía el cielo y el sol ocultándose, y en medio posaba Manami Ayane, la deidad del cielo, una mujer fina y hermosa, sus labios pintados con brillo, mejillas rozadas, ojos cafés y cabello morado, tan largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas (si no es que más abajo), vestida con un kimono blanco y rosa más voluminoso que hacía parecer al mío un estropajo viejo.

-ES un gusto volverte a ver Tomoe- dijo Manami riendo un poco, sosteniendo su taza de té delicadamente.

-Usted trae la luz a este lugar con su presencia- le sonrió levantando la mirada un poco. Tomoe estaba sentado en frente de ella, a una distancia respetuosa, al igual que Lili, que no decía nada todavía.

-Bien, y donde está él?- dijo sin más rodeos refiriéndose a mí, pensaba que sería otro hombre y no una chica.

-La señorita Mitsuki no podrá estar presente en esta ocasión- se inclinó ante ella. Ella lo miró frívolamente al principio, siendo abanicada por sus dos sirvientes a los costados. Eran realmente hermosos, creo que un poco más que Tomoe, siempre sonreían y tenían una mirada encantadora que te dejaba sin aliento.

Papillon despertó sorpresivamente antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo, y se fue volando de mi habitación hasta el pasillo donde estábamos las tres.

-Papillon, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté viéndola volar hasta la cabeza de Ayaka, desprendiendo cientos de brillos que la cubrieron por completo, como una sábana.

-Qué es eso Mitsuki?!- me gritó en el oído Yuzuki señalando a Papillon.

-Veras, él o ella es papillon, mi mariposa y otra de mis guardianes, me la dio el antiguo Deidad-

-Asi que otro más, es suficiente por este día, no crees?- dijo estresada. Después esa sabana de brillos que cubría a Ayaka se desprendió dejando ver su nueva apariencia. Su cabello estaba peinado y adornado con girasoles usados como pasadores, su kimono naranja mejoró en cuanto al modelo, este tenía bordados de plata en forma de flores diversas y algunos símbolos extraños, más largo de las mangas y arrastraba levemente al suelo. La miramos sorprendidas, le quedaba muy bien el atuendo.

-Cómo fue que pasó?- preguntó Ayaka viéndose igual de asombrada. Papillon hizo los mismo con Yuzuki y conmigo, al kimono de Yuzuki se le impregnaron figuras de animales corriendo o saltando, hermosos y solo de color plata igual de largo que el de Ayaka, su cabello recogido completamente con palillos, sus uñas haciendo juego con el kimono y una ligera cadena con el símbolo del Templo en el dige. En cambio el mío cambio todo, volviéndose más grande, tenía pintado un hermoso paisaje al anochecer mostrando la naturaleza en su máximo esplendor, parecía el cuadro de un afamado artista, usando todos los colores haciéndolo parecer real, mi cabello suelto por primera vez y con papillon posado sobre él, adornándolo perfectamente.

-Shugoii- exclamaron al unísono Yuzuki y Ayaka. Había comprendido el mensaje que Papillon me daba con estas transformaciones, se necesitaba valor para hacerlo, pero confiaba en mí, solo necesitaba eso para motivarme.

-Chicas, hoy conoceremos a la Deidad del cielo- las conduje hasta la habitación donde estaban ellos.

-Que les diremos?- preguntó Yuzuki.

-Solo síganme la corriente, actúen como mis sirvientes y ya, de lo demás me encargo yo- traté de sonar completamente segura de lo que hacía, pero no bastó con eso para convencerlas.

-No se preocupen, no permitiré que nada malo les pase…- las tomé de las manos juntándolas.

-se los prometo- dije sinceramente. Logré sacarles una sonrisa, asintieron con la cabeza

-Como que no puede venir?- Manami se encontraba un tanto furiosa. Sus sirvientes dejaron de abanicarla en cuanto ella se levantó del suelo.

-Le pido mis disculpas- dijo Tomoe avergonzado, levantándose también. Lili seguía en el suelo con la mirada agachada, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Acaso tratas de ocultarla?- ya estaba muy furiosa.

-No me importa si está escondida, la veré ahora mismo!- gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir. En ese momento Yuzuki y Ayaka abrieron la puerta, dándome paso para entrar. Yo estaba con las manos agarradas, derecha y mirando todo con una confianza nunca antes vista, tenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

-naguisa- susurro Tomoe al verme ahí. Lili se levantó y fue hasta mí, colocándose en un costado al igual que Yuzuki y Ayaka. Abrí los ojos lentamente.

-Gomatase (lamento la espera), pero aquí estoy- Entré sin abandonar mi postura firme y seria. Manami volvió a su lugar, yo me senté en frente de ella mirándola fijamente. La actuación de Yuzuki, Ayaka, lili y Tomoe era perfecta, completamente sumisos, siguiéndome y rodeándome sentados en el suelo, los 4 agacharon la mirada y posaron sus manos en su regazo, un tanto nerviosos por que cometiera algún error.

-Lamento haberme demorado en atenderla, pero tenía que arreglarme para recibir a tan majestuosa visita- sonreí admirándola, Manami era muy hermosa al igual que sus sirvientes.

-Acepto sus disculpas… por un momento creí que se estaba escondiendo de mi- me devolvió la sonrisa tomando de nuevo su baso de té.

-Para nada…-

-Tu kimono es hermoso- me alagó sonriendo.

-Arigato gozaimos- me dirigí a Tomoe ordenándole que trajera algo de comida para nosotros.

-Enseguida- dijo sin alzar la mirada y saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación.

-Ya estará enterada del motivo de mi visita- dijo sin rodeos

-Por supuesto, siéntase con la confianza de preguntarme lo que guste sobre mí- dije ocultando mis nervios. El tic de mi ojo quiso regresar, pero lo controlé apretando fuertemente mi puño, dejando las marcas de mis uñas en mi palma. Tomoe entró sirviéndonos arroz y verduras hervidas para comenzar.

-Cómo fue que Kurama-sama te eligió a ti?- preguntó antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca. Sin darme cuenta nuestras actitudes ya no eran tan serías, incluso reíamos íamos algo de sushi.

-Lo conocí una noche en un parque, al parecer él me conocía desde antes- le expliqué toda la historia, exceptuando mi pasado con mi padre y la pelea que tuvimos Tomoe y yo.

-Debes tener en mente que ser una Deidad es una tarea difícil, en especial para una humana, te ha tocado lo más difícil- explicó cuando terminamos de comer. Éramos las únicas hablando, todos los demás ni siquiera movían sus labios.

-Lo más difícil?- pregunté confundida.

-Si, como verás cada una de nosotras tiene una tarea y un elemento, yo soy del cielo, por lo tanto domino el elemento aire, la deidad del mar domina el elemento agua, la deidad del tiempo domina la tierra y la del inframundo domina el fuego. En cambio Kurama dominaba todos los elementos, era como una combinación de todas nosotras- explicó recordándolo, en sus ojos destacaba algo de tristeza y miedo, muy extraños, tanto que no fui la única en notarlo. Yuzuki, Ayaka y Lili la miraron durante algunos segundos.

-Ocurre algo?...- pregunté. Manami miró de reojo a Tomoe, esté le indicó algo con sus ojos. Sonrió cambiando de tema.

-Nada-

Un estruendo sacudió toda la habitación, exaltándonos a todos y sacandonos un pequeño grito.

-Qué pasa?- preguntaban Yusuki y Ayaka acercándose a mí. Sin embargo no sabía qué responderles. Las tomé de las manos, los sirvientes de Manami la cubren y rápidamente sacan sus espadas.

-Esperen aquí- dijo Tomoe saliendo de la casa. Seguido de eso se escucha como la tierra se abre creando una enorme grieta en el piso.

-Tomoe!- grito tratando de alcanzarlo, pero papillon trata de detenerme inmovilizándome por completo. Manami pasa apartando a sus sirvientes de ella hasta donde yo estoy, con pasos firmes al igual que su mirada.

-Naguisa-sempai- grita Yuzuki viéndome inmovilizada. Lili vuela hasta la puerta impidiéndonos salir.

-No pueden salir, es peligroso, déjenselo a Tomoe desu- dijo con su tono de voz normal, volvía la tierna y linda Lili.

Manami puso su mano sobre mi cabeza en cuanto Papillon se quitó de ella, desprendiendo una luz celestial de su palma, devolviéndome la movilidad de mis músculos y el habla.

-Arigato Manami-sama- dije con algo de dificultad.

-De nada, ahora salgamos, algo le puede pasar a Tomoe- dijo abriendo la puerta apartando lentamente a Lili. Yusuki jaló a Ayaka del brazo para seguirnos junto con los sirvientes de Manami que trataban de no separarse de su lado ni un segundo, aun portando sus espadas.

Apenas y cruzamos la puerta y vimos la gran grieta del piso.

-Tierra- fue lo primero que pensé. Un tornado se aproximada derribando todos los árboles que tenía cerca. Tomoe envainó su espada, lanzando grandes bolas de fuego azul al tornado para retenerlo y que no avanzara más.

El piso seguía agrietándose, llegando casi a la casa. A lo que sus sirvientes de Manami acudieron ayudando. Ambos coordinados perfectamente se abalanzaron hacia el tornado, Tomoe y ellos dos con sus respectivas espadas lo cortaron en dos como su fuera un cuerpo, deshaciéndolo por completo antes de que llegara a nosotras o se hiciera más grande.

Yuzuki valientemente se había puesto en frente de mí en cuanto vio al tornado acercarse, me sorprendió mucho, se comportaba como una verdadera sirviente de Deidad, me protegía. En cambio yo protegía a Ayaka y a Lili.

Manami hizo aparecer un pequeño báculo plateado, tenía forma de un ave estirando sus alas, junto con cristales que colgaban de la parte inferior, provocando un sonido armonioso cuando el viento las movía ligeramente. Sosteniéndolo con la mano derecha y alzándolo un poco, hizo un movimiento en círculo sobre ella, apuntándolo a la tierra y cortando el aire (más bien como una danza). El sonido de aquellos cristales hizo que la tierra parara de agrietarse y se restaurara por completo. Su poder era increíble, tanto que me decepcioné de mi misma por no poder proteger el templo como lo hacían los demás.

-Se encuentra bien Goshujin-sama?- preguntó uno de sus sirvientes de Manami, el que tenía cabello dorado y ojos verdes. Desde que llegaron no los había escuchado articular palabra, habían ocultado su encantadora voz... ¿pero por que pienso eso?. Me pregunté de repente sin dejar de ver a su sirviente.

-Si, estoy bien Aoi- sonrió bajando su báculo. Yo les pregunté lo mismo a Yusuki y ayaka, pero no podían hablar, solo asintieron con la cabeza. Pobres... esto es mucho para ellas...

-Esto no a sido un accidente- pronuncio Tomoe guardando su espada sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Manami.

El cielo tenía un color hermoso, un azul que solo se veía en primavera. Pero se veían unos extraños puntos rojos que caían velozmente aumentando de tamaño a nuestra vista.

-Ustedes 4 vallaos al refugio de inmediato- ordenó Manami apretando su báculo. Todos los demás volvieron a sus posiciones de ataque.

-Ahora que pasa?!- grité para que me prestaran atención y dejaran de mirar el cielo.

-Las otras deidad te están atacando desde sus templos- me respondió Tomoe. Pero... porque me estarían atacando, no he hecho nada contra ellas ni las he ofendido. Ni siquiera las conozco.

-Aquello que viene del cielo es una advertencia de la deidad del inframundo (fuego), quiere probarte y decirte que vendrá, lo mismo sucedió con el tornado y la tierra, correspondientes a la deidad del tiempo- explicó Tomoe.

Aquellas bolas de fuego se asemejaban a meteoritos, solo que estos caían mas rápido y con un solo objetivo... mi templo.

-Métanse al refugio, vamos!- grito Manami en cuanto fueron atacados por una lluvia de flechas, provenientes del bosque. Éramos atacados por la nada, ni siquiera se mostraban algunas personas o aquellas deidad, simplemente atacaban de lejos sin darnos la cara. Eso me enfureció, son unos cobardes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces todas corrimos a la casa, Ayaka lloraba a cascadas, se había contenido mucho, asi que en un momento inesperado lo sacó todo. Yusuki era la más fuerte de todas, no se dejaba dominar por el temor y lo sobrenatural que le parecían las cosas. Lili no cambiaba, solo nos indicaba en donde estaba el refugio junto con Papillon.

Esquivar las flechas no fue tarea difícil para los demás, Manami lanzaba grandes tornados alejando las bolas de fuego, al igual que sus sirvientes dominaban el elemento aire, solo que a menor escala.

Tomoe las destrozaba de un solo golpe, pero eran demasiadas y estaba algo cansado, aunque no lo mostrase mucho.

Asegurándome de que todas habían entrado ya al refugio por una pequeña entrada en el piso, voltee por última vez al patio, viendo a todos pelear y defender el templo...

-soy... una inútil...- un nudo me se hizo en el estomagó, y sentí como si me golpearan en la espalda, aunque nadie lo hiciera. En eso la imagen de Tomoe siendo atravesado por flechas en la espalda apareció repentinamente en mi mente.

-naguisa!- gritó Ayaka al ver que no entraba con ellas. Les cerré la puerta y salí de la casa a donde estaba Tomoe.

-Vuelve Mitsuki!- dijo Yusuki antes de cerrar la puerta.

No sé cómo logré ver una horda de flechas dirigirse a Tomoe por atrás, pero él estaba ocupado controlando las bolas de fuego que caían.

-Tomoe!- grité tratando de derribarlo antes de que las flechas lo alcanzaran. Y entonces...


	8. Capítulo 8: Tsubasa y Tomoe

Capítulo 8: Tsubasa y Tomoe en la academia

-Tomoe!- grité tratando de derribarlo antes de que las flechas lo alcanzaran. Y entonces...

Tomoe volteó a verme en cuanto me escuchó, tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Pero la imagen de mi mente se vio alterada, ahora cambiaba la dirección de las flechas, clavándose en el pecho de Tomoe, atravesándole el corazón.

-No!- me salía un grito desgarrador. Logré derribarlo y tirarlo al suelo antes de que lo hirieran,. Me sorprendió la fuerza y determinación que poseía a causa de la adrenalina.

Todos se detuvieron cuando me vieron salir de la casa, ignorando el caos a su alrededor y mirándonos sin pestañear. Ya no se escuchaba nada, el silencio reinaba como si todo hubiese terminado.

-Naguisa…- dijo Tomoe algo adolorido por el golpe. Me levanté ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, no tenía ninguna herida externa, solo estaba algo aturdido.

-Estas bien?- lo miré directo a los ojos, para saber si me mentiría. Contestándome que si con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Manami comienza a aplaudir lentamente, desapareciendo su báculo en manos, y sus sirvientes secundándola, a cada costado de ella.

-Pero que pasa? ¿Por qué aplauden?- me preguntaba en mi mente.

-Asombroso, te felicito Naguisa Mitzuki- me sonríe Manami. Mirando a mi alrededor y logró notar una serie de colores hermosos como el arcoíris, cubriéndonos en una barrera mágica a todo el templo. Las bolas de fuego seguían cayendo, pero se desintegraban al estar en contacto con la barrera. Las flechas que iban en dirección a Tomoe nos pasaron rozando, clavándose en el suelo lejos de nosotros.

-Yo… hice… esto?- pregunté haciendo pequeñas pausas sin dejar de mirarla.

-Por supuesto que sí, nadie más tiene la capacidad de crear semejante barrera mágica- Manami se acercó a mí, dándome un pequeño beso en la frente muy tiernamente.

-Tienes mi aprobación… Mitsuki Naguisa- dijo con sus manos en mis mejillas. Al escuchar eso, Tomoe sonrió un poco, no era el tipo de personas que se mostraban alegres y sonrientes, así que cuando lo vi inmediatamente desvió sus ojos ocultando su sonrisa, volviendo a su actitud fría y seria.

Cuando dejaron de atacarnos cerré un momento los ojos, concentrándome en quitar la barrera. Yuzuki, Ayaka, Lili y papillon salieron del refugio, cerciorándose de que todo había terminado y estábamos bien.

Manami se fue después de lo sucedido, en un tipo carruaje de nubes muy hermosas seguida de sus sirvientes, desapareciendo en el cielo y dedicándonos una sonrisa al despedirse.

Ese fue el día más agotador de mi vida, debido a que por primera vez utilicé mis poderes me sentía demasiado débil y confundida.

Todos entramos a la casa, sin mirarnos o articular palabra, el único ruido era el viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles.

El día pronto se oscureció, le ofrecí a Yuzuki y Ayaka que se quedaran a pasar la noche, para agradecerles su ayuda en esto. Pero me rechazaron al instante, diciendo que tenían que regresar a sus casas para que no se preocuparan.

-Chicas... muchas gracias por todo... sé que no les correspondía ayudarme y mucho menos asimilarlo- las abrasé cuando ambas salían por la puerta.

-Arigato... Arigatogozaimos- les susurre al oído.

Después de un rato ellas se fueron, junto con el sol que se escondía dejando la hermosa oscuridad detrás de ella.

Desde que salvé a Tomoe él no dejaba de mirarme extraño, sentía sus ojos posados en mi a pesar de darle la espalda o estar en otra habitación. Hasta que sin temerle lo miré directamente a los ojos, cuando cenábamos tranquilamente en la mesa.

-Que es lo que te pasa Tomoe?- pronuncie dejando mi vaso de té en la mesa.

-As estado muy extraño- . Su mirada parecía estar en otra parte, no me prestaba atención.

Recordando el ataqué de las Deidad, y como Naguisa lo salvaba de una muerte segura.

-Por qué me salvó?- se preguntaba en su mente Tomoe.

-Esa humana...Naguisa... le importo?- sentía una extraña sensación de tan siquiera pensarlo, algo ajeno que nunca antes había experimentado. Como un nudo en el estómago expandiéndose hasta su garganta.

-Enserio le importo?- volvió a pensar. Pero una voz lejana lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando abrió los ojos Naguisa está en frente de él zarandeándolo para que reaccionara.

-Tomoe!- le grité y sus ojos por fin se concentraron en mí, regresando a la realidad.

-Qué pasa?- me dijo con la voz algo ronca.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar, te estoy hablando desde hace rato, pero parecías estar en otra parte. ¿Te sientes bien?- me alejo un poco para darle espacio. Tomoe se toca la cabeza y se talla los ojos.

-Por qué... me salvaste?- logró pronunciar después de una breve pausa en donde nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Porque... yo...ettoo...- sinceramente al principio solo fue un reflejo, veía que lo iban a herir y corrí a salvarlo, tal vez porque me importaba, porque quería protegerlo al igual que todos.

-Y por qué no hacerlo?...- me hinqué en el suelo, juntando mis manos en mi regazo, sintiendo como el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleraba un poco sin razón alguna.

-Siempre me proteges a mí, también quiero hacer lo mismo contigo si puedo-una sonrisa salió por si misma de mi boca, así que tuve que desviar la mirada para que no me viera Tomoe. Pero él, si haber probado ni un bocado, se levantó de la mesa, indignado y con pisadas fuertes.

-No necesito de la compasión de una simple humana, se cuidarme solo- antes de retirarse me dedicó una última mirada intimidante…

Después de la visita de Manami Ayane, las cosas sorpresivamente volvieron a la normalidad. Ahora Yuzuki, Ayaka y yo siempre estábamos juntas en los descansos, y nos encontrábamos en el camino para la Academia, platicando de infinidad de cosas. Nunca faltaban los momentos en que el tema de las deidades salía a flote, confundiéndonos a todas y aumentando el número de preguntas sin responder.

-Ojalá pudiera ayudarla Naguisa-sempai- dijo Ayaka suspirando.

-Yo también, es la primera vez que me siento una ignorante respecto a un tema, teniéndome tan confundida- expresó Yuzuki mientras una pequeña hola caía en su nariz, guiada por el viento.

Estábamos en camino a la Academia, unos días después del incidente en el templo. Pequeñas nubes se posaban en el cielo, con formas esponjosas simulando un pequeño borrego en su rebaño. Mi mente seguía bajando por ese paisaje, mirando sin pestañear, sintiendo el viento en mi rostro y escuchando solamente la voz de mi mente.

Tsubasa apareció sorpresivamente, acercándose a nosotras con paso apresurado, hasta posarse en frente de mí, sacándome de sus pensamientos, tomándome de la barbilla haciendo que me recargara en el árbol que tenía a un costado del camino, su cabello caía sobre mis lentes y sentía su respiración muy cerca de mí.

-Hola linda- pronunció acercándose un centímetro más. Cuando mis ojos se enfocaron y lo vi claramente tomé a papillon de mi cabello, escondiéndolo en mi bolsillo, temiendo que intentara robármelo otra vez.

-Tsubasa-kun?- dijo Ayaka

-Tsubasa Hikaru… que haces aquí?- pregunto Yuzuki con voz sería e intimidante, la misma que siempre tiene cuando estamos en clases.

-le aseguro que nada malo kaichou (presidenta)… no aun- sonrió maliciosamente apartando la atención de mi por unos segundos, para después volver a su posición habitual. Lo empujé alejándolo de mí, acomodándome mis lentes y cruzando mis brazos, sin darme cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Ayaka al verme sonrió y se rio un poco, tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Qué pasa?- le pregunté al verla.

-Gomene, pero no la había visto sonrojarse de esa manera sempai- pronunció dejando de reírse. A lo que me toqué el rostro, estaba hirviendo y no por el calor… Tenía la mirada de todos, curiosos por mi actitud Tsundere. Lo único que pude hacer fue ocultar mi cara con mis manos y darles la espalda.

-Creí que no podías ser más linda- dijo Tsubasa quitando mis manos de mi cara. Su tono de voz se hacía más profundo y encantador, cambiando completamente su actitud, ya no parecía ser el mismo chico noble y egocéntrico.

-Suéltame baka!- movía mis brazos bruscamente para zafarme de él.

-Enserio quieres que lo haga?- su rostro estaba de nuevo cerca del mío, pegando su frente con la mía haciendo que nuestro cabello se mesclara delicadamente mechón con mechón.

No puedo negar que su loción tenía un aroma agradable y no tenía mal aspecto…

-Ettoo…- dije con la voz algo temblorosa. Una extraña sensación me recorría todo el cuerpo. Tsubasa no me gustaba para nada, nunca tuve interés en los chicos, siempre estaba ocupada en otras cosas y preocupada por los problemas que día con día me acongojaban. Y por lo tanto no conozco mucho sobre el tema del amor.

Era la primera vez que un chico se portaba así conmigo, acercándose tan atrevidamente y susurrando aquellas palabras.

Yuzuki y Ayaka notaron que Tomoe salía de una tienda, no tenía sus orejas de lobo, cargando una bolsa de plástico en manos y acercándose a ellos. Vestía el uniforme de la Academia Muneshi, muy arreglado de pies a cabeza. Deteniéndose a unos metros, viendo como Tsubasa tenía a Naguisa contra el árbol,muy pegado a ella acosándola.

Cerrando su puño fuertemente de la mano que tenía libre, apretó la mandíbula lastimándose un poco los dientes. Estaba invadido por una fuerte ira e impotencia, se lanzó contra Tsubasa.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente hasta dejar de sentir las manos de Tsubaba en mis muñecas apegándome al árbol. Abrí un ojo y no lo vi cerca.

-Kisama!- se escuchó decir a Tomoe. Lo golpeo en la cara, tirándolo lejos del fuerte puñetazo. Tsubasa solo gritó del dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Tomoe?- dije al verlo algo agitado y con su puño aun cerrado. Vestía con el uniforme de la academia, y en segundos volvió a una posición derecha, más calmado y mirando al suelo.

-Parece que no has aprendido la lección… te dije que no la tocaras- dijo Tomoe cruzando los brazos.

-KonichiwuaTomoe-kun- saludó Yuzuki acercándose a nosotros junto con Ayaka.

-As sido muy cruel Tomoe-san- ayaka levantó despacio a Tsubasa, que seguía algo adolorido.

-Qué haces aquí tomoe?- me puse en frente de él algo enojada por su agresividad.

-Desde ahora estaré en la misma academia que tú baka, no puedo dejarte sola, ahora me doy cuenta de eso- dijo mirando a Tsubasa.

-No era necesario que lo lastimases de esa manera-dije pero inmediatamente me tomó del brazo, jalándome hacia su lado.

-Vámonos, llegaremos tarde- dijo ignorando a los demás. Nos adelantamos en el camino, pero pronto los demás nos alcanzaron en el camino restante. Estuvimos platicando como lo hacíamos normalmente, lidiando con el silencio de Tomoe y su actitud negativa, al igual que con Tsubasa que volvía a su actitud de siempre.

No sé si tener a Tomoe en la Academia sea bueno, la última vez que estuvo ahí provocó un gran desastre escandalizando a los alumnos… Aunque me sentía más protegida y segura con él.

Para mi mala suerte lo asignaron al mismo salón que yo, para ser más exactos al lado de mi lugar, ahora me sentía nerviosa teniéndolo cerca.

-Es el chico más guapo que he visto…- decían todas las chicas asombradas por su presencia, dejando de prestarle atención a Tsubasa y yendo con Tomoe. De nuevo juntándose alrededor de su lugar, empujándome a mí provocando que me callera. Solo que antes de tocar el piso sentí como alguien me sostenía, impidiendo que me golpeara con la banca de la derecha.

Se escucharon algunos gritos ahogados de las chicas que estaban cerca. Abrí los ojos y se trataba de Tomoe.

-Tomoe…- dije casi susurrando

-Valla, sí que eres torpe- me ayudó a levantarme, pero no dejaba de soltarme.

-A sido tu culpa- lo empujé un poco para apartarlo.

-Lo que digas…- volvió a cruzar los brazos. Al parecer tenía puestas en mi las miradas de todas las chicas, enojadas y celosas.

-MItsuki!... como es que lo conoces?- preguntó una chica llamada Sara, alta, delgada y de complexiones bellas.

-Ettooo….pues yo…- no había previsto alguna mentira para esto. ¿Qué podía decirles? No sería lógico decirles que era un familiar, ya que todos sabían que siempre estuve sola, son otros parientes aparte de mi padre.

-Es una vieja amiga de la infancia- se excusó Tomoe delante de todas ellas.

-… Sierto… Tomoe y yo solíamos ser amigos en la infancia, jugábamos todo el tiempo- tartamudeé un poco al decirlo, y después me salió una risa nerviosa.

-Encerio?..- pronunciaron al unísono.

-Eres muy afortunada…- dijo alguien triste.

-Estoy celosa!...- me dijo Sara.

Las voces de todas las chicas hablando al mismo tiempo comenzaron a fastidiarme y lastimar un poco mis oídos. Se vieron interrumpidas con la llegada del profesor, que impuso orden en el salón.

Todo el día de clases fue fastidioso, con los constantes encuentros entre Tomoe y Tsubasa, las chicas acosándolos mostrándose desesperadasy ofrecidas XD. En el descanso todos estábamos reunidos en el lugar de siempre, aquella parte del patio debajo de un árbol, donde Ayaka y yo nos conocimos por primera vez. Comimos y platicamos un rato, llenando a Tomoe de preguntas que teníamos sobre las deidad.

-Por qué existen?- le preguntó ayaka.

-Todas mantienen el equilibrio de la tierra, ocupándose del cielo (aire), mar (agua), tiempo (tierra) e inframundo (fuego)-

-Y cual es Mitsuki?- dijo Yuzuki. Tomoe suspiro para después mirarme unos segundos.

-Todas ellas..- dijo recargándose en el árbol y cerrando los ojos. Lo miré sorprendida.

-Como que todas?!- le pregunté haciendo que despertara.

-La deidad de la naturaleza custodia y protege a todos los seres vivientes, posee la habilidad de controlar los 4 elementos (agua, tierra, fuego y aire). En otras palabras es una combinación de todas las deidad- me contestó Tomoe. Todas nos quedamos sorprendidas, no teníamos ni la más mínima idea de eso, de lo importante que era ese puesto y su deber.

-Shugoi!- dijeron Yuzuki y ayaka al mismo tiempo. Ahora veo que sería mucho más difícil sustituir a kurama, más de lo que pensé.

-no lo podré lograr…- dije en mi mente, con la mirada en el suelo, y Tomoe volteo a verme como si me hubiese escuchado.

-claro que sí, Marietta confiaba plenamente en ello-. Recordé la voz de Kurama, diciéndome que mi madre confiaba en mí. Intenté recrear la voz de ella en mi mente, diciéndome algunas palabras de consuelo y alentándome… Pero no pude, no tenía casi ningún recuerdo de ella, solo sabía cómo era gracias a fotos viejas y maltratadas que estaban guardadas en el sótano de nuestra pequeña casa.

-Hoca-sama…- dije susurrando, apretando mis manos contra mi pecho.

Al salir de la academia me fui sola con Tomoe, el silencio se hacía más incómodo con cada paso que dábamos. Pensé en que tema podía utilizar para conversar con él… No teníamos muchas cosas en común, y Tomoe no hablaba mucho de él, de lo que le gustaba o sobre su pasado… Realmente era un chico misterioso y muy cerrado.

Había recordado que tenía que trabajar, hacía días que ni siquiera pasaba por el Maid-latte, deben de estar preocupadas por mí. Así que en vez de seguir hacia el templo tomé otro camino desviándome.

-A dónde vas?... el templo está por haya- dijo Tomoe señalando en dirección contraria.

-Gomene, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Ya te lo había mencionado, tú vete al templo, nos vemos en la noche- lo voltee a ver despidiéndome con un movimiento del brazo, sin escuchar respuesta alguna. Seguí mi camino corriendo, mirando el reloj en repetidas ocasiones.

Desde lejos un ser extraño miraba a Naguisa, con sumo interés, siguiéndola a una distancia segura para que no lo escuchara o lo pudiera ver. No era la primera vez que la espiaba, en dos ocasiones anteriores se había deleitado con su mirada, encontrándosela por primera vez en la academia y otra en Higashikuni, cuando fue por Tomoe.

-N-A-G-U-I-S-A….. Hermoso nombre, pero a la vez inocente y torpe- dijo aquel ser, de unos 18 años, cabello carmín y ojos negros como demonio.

Iban a la mitad del camino cuando se detuvo un momento, esperando cruzar la calle. Él aprovechó para acercarse un poco más a ella, vestía con gabardina negra, pantalón del mismo color y una camiseta blanca, lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos hechizantes. La tenía a su lado izquierdo, no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Naguisa…- susurro en un tono inaudible. Para después sacar de su bolsillo un pétalo de rosa roja, soltándolo y con el aire llevándolo hasta el cabello de Naguisa.

La vista se me nubló por unos segundos, y la cabeza me dolía sin razón alguna y temblaba involuntariamente. Traté de mantenerme en pie, cuando mis ojos vieron la luz verde del semáforo, indicándonos que podíamos pasar, así que caminé a paso rápido. Sintiendo que todo se desvanecía, alguien detrás de mí corrió empujándome hacia adelante, llegando a la banqueta, solté un pequeño grito al sentir el impacto.

-Naguisa…- decía la voz de Tomoe. Aun me dolía la cabeza, y no podía verlo bien, a pesar de tener los lentes puestos.

-Tomoe?- mi voz salió algo rasposa, tenía la boca seca.

-Qué te pasa?!... Por poco y te arrolla un coche- sonaba preocupado.

-la luz estaba en verde… todos avanzaron…- nos levantamos del suelo, mis piernas reaccionaron y dejaron de temblar.

-Claro que no, seguía en rojo, fuiste la única en avanzar mientras todos los coches seguían pasando….. Creo que estas alucinando- me acomodó los lentes, viendo que tenía en mi cabello un pétalo de rosa, que no se caía ni se movía de ese lugar. Delicadamente me lo quitó, apretándolo entre sus dedos, mirando a todos lados buscando a alguien.

De pronto mis ojos se enfocaron, y la cabeza dejó de dolerme.

-Qué haces aquí?... creí que estarías en el templo con Lili- lo miré hacia arriba, ya que era más alto que yo.

-Tal parece que no puedo dejarte sola ni un momento- puso su puño en mi cabeza, frotándolo fuertemente y tratándome como a una niña pequeña.

-baka…- dijo furioso, pero se notaba que se había preocupado porque algo me hubiera pasado.

-eso duele… gomene- me dolía un poco, pero Tomoe nunca me ha lastimado, y ya sabía cómo era su actitud.

Sin poder evitarlo terminó acompañándome hasta el Maid-latte, llamando la atención de todas las chicas al entrar, incluso de mis compañeras que trabajaban ahí. Sus ojos brillaron al verlo, su actitud fría y seria hacia que le prestaran más atención y lo desearan.

-Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?- le pregunté enojada, bastante fastidiada.

-No es mi culpa ¬¬- dijo ignorando a las chicas que le tomaban fotos y trataban de darles sus números.

-bastante es soportarlas en la academia… ahora también en mi trabajo…- el chirrido de mis dientes se escuchaba, pero no me lastimaba, aun así no dejaba de ser un problema ¬¬.

-Acaso estas celosa?- Tomoe se reía burlonamente, sabía que solo lo decía para molestarme, y funcionó. Cerré mi puño a punto de pegarle, pero mi jefa me llamaba impaciente desde la cocina.

-Mitsuki!- gritó por tercera vez, dejé de mirar a Tomoe y caminé dando fuertes pisadas hacia la cocina.

-Gomatase (lamento la espera)- me incliné agachando la mirada. La jefa cruzo los brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Estoy muy disgustada contigo, te has ausentado mucho del trabajo- dijo mirándome a los ojos, eso es lo que más me asustaba de ella.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, tuve algunos problemas… familiares… no volverá a suceder- dije apenada.

-Lo sé, ya me enteré… respecto a tu padre… lo siento- su tono de voz era más amable y comprensible, acercándose a mí con un periódico en mano, dándomelo para después retirarse. En la portaba estaba la imagen de mi padre, diciendo que lo habían encerrado en la cárcel, días después de que huyó de casa, condenado a 20 años de cárcel, por robo y asesinato de dos personas con arma blanca. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, aquel miedo volvía a mí con un peso aún mayor.

En la noticia decía que las dos personas que mató fueron el doctor y la enfermera que hace 14 años atendieron a mi madre, dejándola morir sin que se pudiera hacer nada. "Me vengaré de todos y cada uno de ellos que dejaron morir a mi esposa" decía el artículo. "En especial de la razón por la cual murió Marietta… Naguisa…" comentó.

Yo no podía creer lo que leía, mi padre se había vuelto completamente desquiciado, loco y muy afectado por la muerte de mi madre…. Ahora quería matarme a mí, convencido de que fue mi culpa que muriera…

Mis ojos se abrieron demasiado, todo mi cuerpo temblaba frenéticamente, dejando caer el periódico al suelo, yo también caí de rodillas, sin dejar de ver mis manos temblar…

-Él… él… vendrá… por mí…- pronuncie con voz chillona y tartamudeando. Terriblemente asustada, este miedo inmenso nunca lo había sentido antes, ni siquiera en las peores épocas que viví con mi padre.

-me… me… matará…mi padre me matará- comencé a llorar en el suelo, con las manos en el rostro.


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Celos?

**lamento si este capítulo es algo corto, pero he tenido poco tiempo de escribir debido a las tareas de la escuela.**  
**Espero que les guste nwn**

* * *

Capítulo 9: ¿Celos…?

-Él… él… vendrá… por mí…- pronuncie con voz chillona y tartamudeando. Terriblemente asustada, este miedo inmenso nunca lo había sentido antes, ni siquiera en las peores épocas que viví con mi padre.

-me… me… matará…mi padre me matará- comencé a llorar en el suelo, con las manos en el rostro.

Sentía como poco a poco las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo, probablemente me desmayaría del susto. Todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente causándome una terrible jaqueca, pero nada se comparaba a lo que me esperaría de hoy en adelante…  
NO solo tenía que cuidarme y enfrentar a demonios y monstruos, sino también de mi padre que ahora quería matarme por un crimen que jamás cometí….. por qué la vida es así conmigo? Que hice para que me castigarán de esta manera?... Madre…

Sentí como un par de brazos fuertes me sostenían firmemente, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro y lo vi… Tomoe estaba hincado en frente de mí, atrayéndome hacia su pecho de manera protectora.

-Todo estará bien…- susurro en mi oído, acariciándome el cabello de manera consoladora. No lo había escuchado entrar a la habitación, y tampoco note cuando tomó el periódico en sus manos, leyendo el artículo de mi padre.

-No dejare que nada ni nadie te hagan daño… te lo prometo- su voz sonaba entrecortada y más grave de lo normal… Es cierto, lo había olvidado, Tomoe estaba conmigo, al igual que todos mis nuevos amigos… Me apoyaban y por supuesto que me protegían, en especial aquel chico neko que se había convertido en mi familiar a regañadientes y con el cual peleaba constantemente.

Dejando atrás nuestras diferencias él podía ser muy tierno y bueno.

-Tomoe…- dije con un nudo en la garganta, y sin dejar de llorar o temblar… mostrándome verdaderamente débil e indefensa en ese momento.. pero no me importaba si lo tenía a él.

-tengo miedo…. Tengo miedo de que él vuelva y me haga daño… de que me aparte de ustedes y no los vuelva a ver… estoy asustada- confesé en un hilo de voz, ocultando después mi rostro en su pecho, manchando su camisa con mis lágrimas y abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

-Soy tu familiar, y siempre te protegeré, cueste lo que cueste- agregó firmemente, mirándome hacia los ojos y separando nuestro abrazo. Se podía escuchar las quejas de algunos clientes por que no los atendían, no podía pasármela llorando, y menos en mi trabajo.

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo, secando las lágrimas restantes y dirigiéndome a los vestidores para colocarme mi traje de maid. Tomoe se sentó en una mesa solo hasta que un grupo de chicas lo acosaban (sus admiradoras de la Academía) como si fuese famoso.

-quien es ese chico guapo?- me pregunto una de mis compañeras llamada Yui, era la favorita de los clientes, la típica chica de pelo rubio, tez blanca y complexión delgada.

-solo otro cliente más- respondí cortante, restándole importancia con un movimiento de manos. No solo llamaba la atención de nuestros clientes, sino también de las demás maids e incluso de mi jefa, que pensaba seriamente en contratarlo para atraer a más personas.  
El escándalo se hacía cada vez más grande dentro del maid-latte, las personas entraban amontonándose y causando desorden en cada mesa, solo para admirar a Tomoe.

-Es un presumido y arrogante… maldito neko..- pronuncie frunciendo el ceño y apretando mis puños furiosa. Por alguna razón me molestaba verlo rodeado de chicas mucho más lindas que yo, captando toda su atención y comportándose tan amable con ellas… ¿Acaso eran celos?

-"no!... no pueden ser celos.. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SON CELOS.. ni siquiera Tomoe me gusta, nunca me ha gustado nadie, no tengo interés en los chicos de esa manera, y mucho menos en un lobo ancestral ¬¬"- pensé mientras sacudía de mi cabeza todas esas ideas confusas. Hace solo unos momentos se había comportado realmente bien amable y gentil conmigo, haciéndome sentir protegida… ¿COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE CAMBIARA ASÍ DE REPENTE LA SITUACIÓN?.

-Tal vez solo lo dijo para calmarme…- susurre para mis adentros.

-A pesar de ser mi sirviente… realmente le importo?- volvía a pensar, provocando que sintiera un fuerte dolor en el pecho mientras mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

Por otro lado, con las acosadoras de Tomoe:

-Cuántos años tienes?..-

-En donde estudias?-

-eres modelo o un cantante?-

-me darías tu número?-

-Vienes seguido por aquí?-

-Quisieras salir conmigo?-

-Apártate mocosa, él saldrá conmigo-

-Por supuesto que no, yo soy mucho más bonita que tú?-

Y así comenzó la pelea entre las chicas (y unos cuantos chicos … YAOI *0*) por Tomoe, primero fueron unos cuantos insultos hasta llegar a gritarse entre si e incluso pelearse dentro del maid-latte.

Ya hacía varios minutos que tomoe trataba de controlarse para no arrancarles la cabeza a todas esas chicas chillonas por colmar su paciencia y espacio privado. Sinceramente no soportaba a los humanos y en especial a ese tipo de chicas que lo acosaban con preguntas que él no comprendía, aquellos sentimientos humanos solo le provocaban nauseas. A pesar de comportarse lo más frio, serio y desinteresado, no podía quitárselas de encima, incluso parecía que su actitud las atraía más.

Entre todo el caos pudo distinguir a Naguisa, ayudando a su jefa para controlar a todas las personas… Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como vestía de Maid, un modelo negro con rojo, los hombros descubiertos, el vestido holgado y cubriéndole por arriba de las rodillas, sus piernas eran largas y un poco delgadas, su piel tersa y blanca como la nieve, y su larga cabellera albina (ahora desatado) danzaba con cada delicado movimiento que hacia... Algo en su interior cambio… es como si su corazón, después de todas estas décadas muerto y sellado en lo más profundo de su ser, volviera a latir por el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado…

-"En realidad es… bella?… ¿PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!... Soy el gran lobo ancestral Tomoe, no me rebajaría al nivel de los humanos, además hay Mejores mujeres que ella… Pero ninguna tan dulce"- su mente estaba causándole una mala jugada, debió ser por el estrés de la multitud que lo asfixiaba.

Todos callaron de repente cuando alguien más entro al establecimiento, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Tsubasa Hikaru, el noble más prestigiado y afamado de todo Japón. Se escuchó un coro de chicas aclamando su nombre y gritando de la emoción, dejando de prestarle atención a Tomoe.

-Buenos días mis Ladys- las saludó repartiendo besos y caminando a una mesa vacía (que dejó especialmente la jefa para él). Sentándose, no sin antes agitar su cabellera y dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa.

Yui, rogaba por ser ella quien le atendiera, pero las chicas no se lo permitieron y casi se mataban entre sí por ese puesto. Este día discutían por cosas tan patéticas que decidí ignorarlas y seguir atendiendo a mis mesas.

Por otro lado:  
-Disculpe!- llamó Hikaru a la jefa. Esta se acercó rápidamente.  
-Sí, se le ofrece algo Tsubasa-sama?- un ligero rubor se distinguía en sus mejillas morenas.  
-Quisiera especialmente que me atendiera aquella chica de lentes- dijo señalando a Naguisa que salía de la cocina.  
-como usted ordene- se fue dando pequeñas reverencias.

-Mitsuki!- gritó la jefa acercándose a mí y tropezando un poco a causa de los nervios.  
-El señor Tsubasa quiere que tú personalmente lo atiendas- poco a poco me empujaba en dirección a su mesa, haciendo rechinar mis zapatos en el suelo de madera.  
-Ese maldito noble- fruncí el ceño y apreté mis puños. Trate de calmarme en cuanto llegué a su mesa, mostrando mi sonrisa mecánica y voz dulce que siempre tenía que fingir en mi trabajo.  
-Bienvenido al maid-latte, en que puedo servirle- me incline un poco, sosteniendo con mis dos manos la libreta donde apuntaba todas las ordenes de comida.  
-valla valla valla, que tenemos aquí?... una linda deidad vestida de maid- su sonrisa se amplió más al examinarme de arriba a abajo, lo cual me incomodó un poco. Mi ceja izquierda comenzó a temblar y se distinguía levemente una vena de mi frente.

-Cuál será su orden?- volvía a preguntar ahora con menos paciencia.

-Mmm… Quisiera algo dulce… como un beso- me guiñó el ojo acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

En cambio con Tomoe:  
Estaba prácticamente destrozando la mesa con sus propias garras, desde que vio entrar a Hikaru se había puesto a la defensiva y apartando a todo el genterio que se interponía entre él.  
Sabía que solo estaba ahí por Naguisa, tal vez para robarle de nuevo a Papillon, o.. ¿era cierto que Tsubasa tenía algún interés en ella?

-"Inaceptable!, ella es mía… es decir es mi maestro"- pensaba sin apartar la vista de él, hasta que distinguió una palabra en sus labios. "beso". Sintió su sangre hervir cuando se acercó demasiado a Naguisa, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a él sorpresivamente.  
Se escuchó un gruñido de su garganta, y como sus garras rasgaban la mesa ensordeciendo a todos. Aunque quisiese ocultarlo le enfurecía que tocaran algo que era suyo, de su propiedad… y más si esas manos pertenecían a un repugnante demonio de bajo nivel.

-Tsubasa.. DEMONIO DE PACOTILLA!- gritó Tomoe lanzándose rápidamente hacia él, empujando a todas las personas que estaban en frente.

Cuando sentí como tsubasa me tomaba de la cintura no pude evitar sonrojarme, y a la vez enojarme, ya tenía suficientes problemas con las chicas de la Academia por estar siempre con Tomoe, Y AHORA HIKARU! Dios denme un respiro..

Escuché como mí sirviente le gritaba a Tsubasa y se acercaba a nosotros amenazadoramente, desprendiendo fuego azul de sus manos y en sus ojos, nunca antes lo había visto tan furioso y descontrolado, ni siquiera cuando irrumpí por primera vez en el templo.

Por suerte Tsubasa logró esquivar a duras penas el ataque, saltaban de mesa en mesa, destrozando todo a su alrededor y asustando a los clientes. Tomoe lo golpeaba con todo su poder, al igual que su oponente, pero este se veía más tranquilo y concentrado.  
Sentía mi labio inferior temblar del coraje, odiaba que armaran un gran escándalo y destruyeran cosas… La jefa Akira se había esforzado mucho para sacar adelante el maid-latte, empezando con un pequeño local y después expandiéndose… pero nada había servido, ya que en cuestión de segundos quedó todo el lugar destruido por dentro y dudo que la gente vuelva a venir por aquí.

-Tomoe… TE ORDENO QUE TE DETENGAS!- grite fuertemente para que me escucharan, cuando estaba furiosa más les valía correr lejos de mí.  
Como si fuera un hechizo Tomoe cayó al suelo de un golpe seco, creando un gran hoyo y provocando que todos callaran.  
-N..n-naguisa.. como te atreves?!- pronuncio débilmente al tratar de levantarse, todo su cuerpo temblaba y tenía la cara sucia.  
-Cómo te atreves tú?!... destrozaste todo el lugar solo por tus peleas con Tsubasa. NO TIENES NI IDEA DEL TRABAJO QUE AKIRA-SAMA HA TENIDO QUE HACER PARA TENER EL MAID-LATTE. Y solo tú llegas y terminas con todo en unos segundos… IDIOTA!- grite a todo pulmón, no me importaba que mis compañeras me escucharan, ni siquiera las personas que fueran pasando afuera. Me sentía frustrada y necesitaba descargar mi ira.

La jefa se encontraba en una esquina protegiendo a todas las demás maids, su expresión serena no cambiaba a pesar de todo lo sucedido, típico de ella… Guarda sus frustraciones para ella misma al igual que yo, detrás de una sonrisa.  
-No te preocupes Naguisa… Esto se puede arreglar- me dedico una pequeña sonrisa al acercarse a mí y posar su mano en mi hombro.  
-Pero…Akira-sama…- unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas hasta caer al suelo, o lo que quedaba de él.

Mientras tanto los dos chicos agachaban la mirada apenados, por ser seres sobrenaturales no medían su fuerza, e incluso olvidaban que aún estaban en el mundo de los humanos.  
-"odio verla llorar…"- pensaba Tomoe levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa.  
-"y más si yo lo provoque…que idiota soy"- apretó sus puños fuertemente.  
-Yo pagaré por los daños- dijo Tsubasa, provocando un pequeño eco en el lugar. También se sentía culpable, y más porque había provocado los celos del zorro a propósito… pero nunca creyó que reaccionaría de esa manera. Además el dinero le sobraba.  
-Yo también… trabajaré aquí hasta pagar los daños- agregó tomoe, inclinándose en forma de disculpa ante Akira. Era la primera vez que hacía eso con otra persona que no fuera su maestro u otra deidad.

Me sorprendí demasiado al ver como Tomoe se disculpaba con la jefa, incluso me sentí avergonzada por haberle gritado de esa manera… a veces suelo perder el control, y siempre termino desquitándome con él.  
-Me sería de mucha ayuda chicos- ahora la sonrisa de akira era más sincera y aliviada. En cambio mis compañeras de trabajo seguían atónitas y asustadas por su comportamiento anterior.

Cuando regresábamos al templo el silenció entre los dos era muy incómodo, solo se podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones y cada paso que dábamos.  
-Lo siento…- hablamos al unísono sorprendiéndonos.  
-Por qué te disculpas?- me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos, odiaba que hiciera eso, me ponía más nerviosa y tartamudeaba sin saber porque.

-Grite y te dije cosas malas en el maid-latte… Lo siento, no se porque siempre descargo mi ira contigo. Siempre me estas ayudando y protegiendo… lo …- sentí como levantaba mi cara y tapaba mis labios con sus dedos silenciándome.  
-Esta vez fue mi culpa… no sabía lo que significaba ese lugar para ti y tu jefa… me dejé llevar por la ira. Es solo que Tsubasa… ese maldito demonio se atrevió a tocarte de nuevo y no pude controlarme…- tomoe seguía hablando, pero ya no podía escucharlo. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar… ¿Tomoe tenía celos? ¿Yo también sentí eso cuando estaba con otras chicas? Es imposible, pero su actitud decía lo contrario.  
Alguna vez había leído algo parecido en una novela romántica, la mejor prueba de que amas a alguien son los celos…  
NO PODÍA SER CIERTO  
Yo no soy de esas chicas que se enamoran en esta edad, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar y preocuparme… pero Tomoe es especial, y por supuesto nada normal a comparación de los demás. Sigue siendo mi familiar… y por lo tanto no podemos tener ese tipo de relación, no es correcto…  
-No es correcto…- repetí en un susurro, saliendo de mi ensoñación.  
-Que no es correcto?- preguntó Tomoe mirándome confundido.  
-Eh?... nada, no es nada- cuando volví a mirarlo sentí que había cambiado un poco, su sonrisa era sincera y sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad en la noche. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bello que era su cabello a la luz de la luna…


	10. Capítulo 10: Yuzuki Ami (especial)

**ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO ESPECIAL, SOBRE YUZUKI AMI. GRACIA SHEBLUNAR POR TUS REVIEWS XD**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Yuzuki Ami

Yuzuki Ami, el mejor ejemplo de una presidenta dedicada a su trabajo y con notas excepcionales en cada materia. Cumple con todas las expectativas de los maestros e integrantes del consejo estudiantil, todos están muy orgullosos de ella.

Siempre se le ve con una actitud autoritaria, seria y pocas veces entusiasta con respecto a algún proyecto de la academia.

En cuanto a lo personal, nadie se había dado cuanta que nunca antes tuvo amigas cercanas, nadie tomó en cuenta su sonrisa escondida detrás del ceño fruncido. Y tampoco las miles de veces que lloraba en el baño, completamente sola y a oscuras, maldiciendo en susurros.

Detrás de la chica bella, perfecta en todos los aspectos y con un futuro prometedor, se esconde la hermana menor de 5, que siempre ha sido despreciada por su familia, tratada como un cero a la izquierda y que constantemente tenía que competir por el cariño de sus padres.

La familia Yuzuki siempre se destaca por ser la mejor académicamente y tener un gran trabajo empresario en el país. Líderes de grandes industrias, bufetes de abogados e incluso con algún cargo político. "Si puedes hacerlo mejor, nunca te detengas". Es su lema.

Desde pequeña era comparada con sus hermanos mayores, todos hombres, que rápidamente terminaron sus estudios a temprana edad e ingresaron exitosamente a una carrera, cumplían todas las demandas que sus padres tenían… En cambio ella solo quería jugar, divertirse con sus amigas y cantar, era su pasatiempo favorito. Le cantaba al sol cuando se despertaba, a las flores de su jardín cada vez que jugaba, y a la luna al final del día antes de dormirse.  
Incluso pidió a sus padres clases de guitarra, pero en vez de eso le plantaron una docena de libros en su cuarto, diciendo:

-Deja de perder el tiempo con cosas innecesarias, ocúpate de estudiar. Aunque dudo que superes a tus hermanos, eres una pequeña boba- espetó su madre encerrándola en su cuarto, sin hacer caso omiso al llanto y las suplicas de Ami.

Estuvo un día completo sin poder salir de su habitación, llorando y cantando, repitiéndose una y otra vez que sus padres no la querían. Hasta que se puso una meta: Superar a sus hermanos en todos los aspectos.

Estudio incansablemente, abandonó los juguetes desde que tenía 8 años, se alejó poco a poco de sus amistades creyendo que solo eran una distracción, y nunca más se le escuchó cantar.

Pasando los años se volvió una estudiante excelente, la mejor del instituto en todas las pruebas y deportes.  
-"No es suficiente"- se decía todo el tiempo. –"Necesito estudiar más si quiero alcanzarlos"- pasaba grandes periodos sin dormir por estudiar, pero era inútil. No podía sobrepasar 3 años de estudios en uno mismo como lo habían hecho ellos, sufría de constantes dolores de cabeza al intentarlo. Su vida estaba llena de apariencias y mentiras, delante de otros se mostraba normal y alegre, incluso sus padres fingían ser una familia común.

En cuanto ingresó a la academia Muneshi las cosas mejoraron, al parecer su complejo de inferioridad disminuyó en cuanto conoció a Naguisa Mitzuki. Tenían la misma edad, iban en la misma clase en su primer año, y ambas se alejaban de los demás sin hacer amigos.  
Un día Ami fue a la sala de maestros para entregar su solicitud de ingreso al consejo estudiantil, de regreso se tropezó con Naguisa, quien cargaba una gran cantidad de papeles y libros.  
-Lo siento- se disculpó ayudándola a recoger sus cosas.  
-Descuida, no miraba por donde caminaba- se acomodó los lentes y terminó de recoger los libros.

Pudo ver cuando estaba en el suelo una gran herida es su pierna derecha, parecía profunda y tenía algunas costras aunque seguía sangrando.  
-¿Que te pasó? ¿Estás bien?- decía Ami levantándose. Se cubrió inmediatamente la herida con su calceta apenada y tratando de restarle importancia con un movimiento nervioso de manos.  
-Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería ahora- la tomó de la mano, dejando los papeles en el suelo acomodados.  
-Espera!- naguisa la detuvo. –Te lo ruego, no le digas a nadie de esto- se inclinó en una reverencia en medio del pasillo, por suerte nadie las miraba en ese momento. En su voz había algo más que suplica, si no desesperación, tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento y sobre todo miedo.  
-Pero, estas grave!- la tomó de los hombros, levantándola y haciendo que la mirara fijamente.  
-Si no la tratas de inmediato puede empeorar- advirtió en un tono más serio y firme.  
-No quiero que nadie más se entere, la enfermera me ara muchas preguntas y yo…- fue interrumpida por la mano firme de Yuzuki, quien ejerció más fuerza en su brazo y terminó llevándola casi arrastrando a la enfermería.

-Entonces yo misma te curare- le dijo entrando a la enfermería y sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Primero desinfectó la herida, estaba cortada tan finamente que parecía hecha por ella misma, pero era muy exagerado que una chica se lastimara así voluntariamente. Incluso tenía incrustados algunos pequeños pedazos de vidrios.  
-¿Cómo te pasó esto?- preguntó sin recibir respuesta.  
-¿Quién fue?- los músculos de Naguisa se tensaron, su expresión volvió a tornarse sumamente asustada, así que prefirió no hacer otra pregunta más.

No volvieron a hablarse después de ese día. Su actitud antisocial, y sobre todo las notas tan altas que tenía bastaron para llamar la atención de Ami, la observaba discretamente todos los días, preguntándose el porqué de su comportamiento y como se había hecho semejante herida. Hasta que se atrevió a seguirla después de clases a su casa, no veía nada fuera de lo normal, solo era más humilde de lo que esperaba por la escuela en donde estaba (La academia Muneshi es una de las más prestigiadas en el país, solo entraban personas con dinero y otras con becas especiales debido a sus notas tan altas).  
Antes de introducir las llaves y entrar, se quedó paralizada un instante, como si detrás de esa puerta estuviera una guillotina esperándola o un demonio, y no era mentira. Descubrió que Haru Mitzuki (su padre) era un borracho de primera que le pegaba a Naguisa.  
Lo descubrió llegando de la cantina, con una botella en mano, se podían escuchar sus gritos cuando le pegaba… Eso definitivamente le destrozó el corazón

Pensó llamar a la policía, tratar de ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo.  
"–Te lo ruego, no le digas a nadie de esto-" recordó cuando le suplicaba que guardara su secreto, si ella no quería que nadie más se enterara era por una razón, y no tenía derecho de meterse en su vida, incluso espiarla estaba mal… no sabía cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Nunca más volvió a quejarse de su suerte y familia, definitivamente había personas que estaban peor que ella, agradecía en cierta forma el no tener que pasar una peor situación.

No se dio por vencido en superar a sus hermanos, pero lo haría a su propio ritmo, sin sobre esforzarse demasiado y sin esperar una recompensa por parte de su madre.

Llegando el examen de ingreso al consejo estudiantil se sorprendió al encontrarla también ahí, si las dos se quedaban podían hablar más y hacerse amigas. Hace años que no tenía una, y Naguisa sería perfecta.  
-Amigas- repitió en voz baja, mientras les entregaban sus exámenes. De vez en cuanto la miraba de reojo, comprobando cómo le estaba yendo con las preguntas, encontrando absoluta concentración y seguridad en cada gesto.  
-Bien, terminó el tiempo, volteen sus exámenes, pásenlos de atrás hacia adelante. Los resultados serán anunciados en 3 días- dijo el maestro recogiendo los exámenes y saliendo del aula.

3 días después, en un pizarrón del pasillo principal del primer edifico se hallaban los lugares del 1 al 6. Ella tenía el segundo lugar, y el primero lo ocupaba:  
-Mitzuki Naguisa- abrió los ojos de par en par, tenía un puntaje perfecto del 100. Sorprendente, increíble, no había otra palabra que pudiera expresarlo con mejor claridad. A pesar de todas sus dificultades emocionales y personales, a pesar de sufrir abuso por parte de su propio padre, sus notas no dejaban de ser altas, las mejores de todas.  
Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Naguisa se posó a su lado para checar los resultados, hasta que la tuvo muy cerca.  
-Felicidades- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, la primera durante mucho tiempo.  
-Yuzuki… ¿puedo intercambiar mí puesto contigo?- lucía más calmada que la última vez que hablaron.  
-¿Por qué?- no le desagradaba la idea de ser presidenta, pero al no habérselo ganado ella misma le molestaba.  
-Ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil requiere de mucho tiempo… yo no lo tengo porque trabajo- confeso agachando la mirada. Entendía que ese no era su único problema, ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones.  
-Está bien- acepto cortante. En cuanto sonó la campana se fueron a su salón, pero antes de entrar:  
-Yuzuki… Gracias, por guardar mi secreto y por esto- nunca antes la había oído hablar tan dulcemente, era un agradecimiento sincero y más cálido que un abrazo.

Desde entonces la ha admirado mucho secretamente, su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, la manera en que puede sobrellevar los problemas sin ninguna ayuda, completamente sola… es inspirador de cualquier forma que lo veas. Verla la motivaba a seguir adelante con sus estudios, cumplir su meta de superar a sus hermanos en todos los aspectos y sentirse en gran parte agradecida por la vida que tenía, siempre habrá una persona que sufre y tiene más problemas que tú. Hay que apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida.


	11. Cítulo 11: Ilusión

Sinceramente tenía planeado dejar esta historia, ya que no tuvo las visitas que tenía planeado, y estaba muy ocupada con las tareas de la escuela.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Ilusión

Después del incidente en el Maid-latte, tomoe y tsubasa cumplieron con lo dicho, ayudando en la reparación del lugar. Eran muy hábiles en todos los trabajos, y Akira-sama se llevó una buena impresión de ellos al final.

-Chicos, no les gustaría trabajar aquí, he pensado en hacer este café mixto, donde haya maids y mayordomos, así atraeríamos a más gente- les propuso la jefa mientras descansaban dentro del local, exhaustos y bebiendo agua. Tomoe se había encargado de arreglar todos los muebles y el piso, en cambio Tsubasa limpió y acomodó todo, ambos vestían ropas sencillas (tomoe un kimono gris con blanco y Tsubasa unos jeans ajustados y una playera blanca con el logo de una banda de rock).

Ahora que lo pienso no sería mala idea el tener a Tomoe en el trabajo todos los días, podríamos compartir más juntos, aunque pierda los estribos de vez en cuando, es muy útil y bueno en todo tipo de trabajo.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo otro trabajo que hacer- rechazó Tomoe cortante. Levantándose y sacudiéndose el kimono.

-¿Qué trabajo?- pregunte acercándome a ellos. Era domingo y el maid-latte no habría hasta mañana.

-Cómo que cual?- frunció el ceño, parecía querer asesinarme con la mirada. Se acerco a mí tomándome del brazo y alejándonos de los demás.

-Ya fue suficiente Naguisa, hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo en estas cosas insignificantes de humanos! Te has olvidado por completo de tu trabajo como deidad- expresó muy enojado Tomoe. Era cierto, me olvide de mis principales obligaciones, ya no era una simple estudiante humana…

-Tuviste suerte de que Manami te aceptara, pero eso no volverá a pasar- prosiguió endureciendo aun más su mirada. ¿Suerte? Siempre pensé que se debía a mi esfuerzo, ¿acaso eso no cuenta?  
-Esta bien! Deja de refunfuñar!, ya entendí- alce un poco la voz sin darme cuenta, llamando la atención de mi jefa.

Cuando volvimos al templo, Mikki nos estaba esperando ansiosamente.  
-Bienvenidos desu- Por más molesta o deprimida que este.. Ella siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa.  
-¿Alguien vino al templo en nuestra ausencia?- preguntó Tomoe mientras yo dejaba mi mochila en la sala.  
-Si, fueron tres personas desu- contesto. Últimamente el número de personas que asistía al templo había aumentado, antes venían máximo una persona a la semana, ahora sin falta había dos cada día.  
-Que bueno- dije sonriendo.

-Vístete Naguisa, seguiremos con el entrenamiento- dijo saliendo al patio trasero. Siempre que se trataba de algo relacionado con el entrenamiento para ser deidad, se comportaba más frio y exigente.  
Suspirando cansadamente subí a mi cuarto, me cambié de ropa por una más cómoda (se trataba de un short blanco con una playera de manga corta rosa). Por suerte ya habíamos terminado el entrenamiento de modales y como caminar con zapatos de madera donde utilizaba un kimono algo largo y estorboso.

Afuera me esperaba Tomoe con dos katanas de madera finamente talladas, no sabía que teníamos algo así.  
-Necesitas tener más fuerza no solo espiritual, si no física, aprender a defenderte- me dio una. Nunca antes había tomado una katana, en realidad era torpe con las armas.  
-Te enseñare primero los movimientos fáciles para defenderte- Tomo mis brazos acomodándolos correctamente, al igual que mis manos, lo cual provocó que me sonrojara.  
-Por qué estas tensa?- pregunto muy cerca de mi oído, así que me alejé de repente.  
-No... por nada, solo son los nervios y ya- agregué ocultando el rubor de mis mejillas. -mejor comencemos-

Tomoe me mostraba los movimientos esenciales, mientras yo trataba de imitarlo, su cuerpo se movía fluidamente junto con el viento, al igual que la katana. Al principio me costo un poco de trabajo, incluso me avergonzaba verme tan torpe en frente de él, pero después de algunas caídas logré dominarlos.  
-Bien, ahora viene el verdadero entrenamiento- sonrío un poco, estaba en posición de defensa apuntando hacia mí.  
-Que?!- vi como corría abalanzándose hacía mí para atacarme, a duras penas logré esquivar sus golpes. Aunque sabía que jamás me lastimaría, en cierto modo le tenía miedo.

-Que pasa Naguisa?! Por qué no me atacas?!- grito algo extrañado en frente de mí.  
-No puedo hacerlo… no puedo atacarte a ti- confesé agachando la mirada.

TOMOE:  
El entrenamiento no iba como lo había planeado, no era necesario que le enseñara ese tipo de artes, incluso su antiguo amo Kurama no sabía nada de eso. Pero desde que vio aquella noticia en el periódico sobre el padre de Naguisa, y presenciar como lloraba aterrada en el suelo, quiso tomar todas las precauciones posibles.  
No soportaba la idea de que alguien la amenazara de muerte, no soportaba que la intimidaran y mucho menos la hicieran llorar.  
-"frágil como una muñeca de porcelana…"- pensó al mirarla a los ojos, mientras le decía que no podía atacarlo.  
-"Tal vez no sea una buena idea, pero no tengo otra opción"- apretó sus puños hasta casi quebrar el mango de la katana de madera. -Imagina que soy tu padre-

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al oír eso. Imaginar que Tomoe era mi padre era más que imposible, me negaba a hacerlo, todo menos eso.  
-No- cerré los ojos fuertemente para alejar esa idea de mi cabeza, pero resulto ser peor. Ya que cuando los abrí me encontraba inmersa en la oscuridad, mientras quien estaba en frente de mí era nada más y nada menos que mi padre.  
-pa-padre?...- mi cuerpo temblaba cual gelatina, comencé a sudar frio, el pánico junto con el terror se mezclaban en mi interior. Busqué con la mirada a Tomoe, incluso a Mikki.  
-Ellos no están... Solo somos tú y yo- tenía la misma mirada psicótica que cada vez que me pegaba dejando marcas en mi piel. Ya no conservaba ninguna de ellas gracias al poder curativo de Tomoe, pero las heridas en el corazón nunca se borran.  
-que haces aquí?- logré preguntar en un hilo de voz.

Por otro lado:  
Tomoe estaba muy preocupado por Naguisa, tenía una expresión de completo terror, como sí el mismo fuera su peor pesadilla.  
-Naguisa, Naguisa!- trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero cada vez que se acercaba, ella retrocedía asustada. ¿Acaso rn realidad creía que era su padre?  
-Naguisa despierta! Soy yo, Tomoe!... Lamento haberte dicho eso- tiro su katana al suelo, levantado ambos brazos en señal de que no quería hacerle daño.

Mientras mikki los había observado con preocupación, hasta acercarse a ellos y tratar se sacar a Naguisa de su ensoñación, pero al estar delante de sus propios ojos parecía no verla.  
-Que le sucede desu?- le pregunto a Tomoe.  
-Ha sido mi culpa, le hice imaginar que yo era su padre- Contesto frunciendo el ceño.

Me di cuenta de que mi padre traía una katana escondida detrás de su espalda, por suerte conservaba la mía, aunque fuese de madera, es mejor que nada.  
-Nunca debiste nacer. ¡me arrebataste lo que más amaba en este mundo!- gritó descargando toda su cólera contra mí. Siempre vivía reclamándome y culpándome de todo, nunca afrentaba sus propios problemas y pretendía olvidarlos con el alcohol.

-¡¿Crees que eres el único que sufre?! No tienes ni la más mínima idea de como me siento yo. No llegué a conocer a mi madre, y todos estos años e estado viviendo con el único familiar que me queda, pero este me odia con todo su ser. Tuve que afrentar todo cuando apenas era una niña!... Y no recuerdo una sola vez en que me hayas demostrado cariño- cuando la ira y la tristeza se mezclan, nada bueno sale de ello.  
-Hubiera sido mejor si yo moría verdad?. Me lo repetías cada vez que podías. Incluso yo también llegué a creerlo!- Las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos quemaban mis mejillas al contacto.

Tomoe escuchaba todo lo que Mitzuki le gritaba, se sentía impotente, quería despedazar con sus propias manos a su padre. Nunca imaginó lo herido que estaba su corazón y alma, y aun así mantenía una sonrisa todos los días sin preocupar a nadie. No dejaba de sorprenderle lo fuerte que era ella.  
-"¿qué debo hacer?"- se preguntaba así mismo. Vio que en el cabello de naguisa traía una rosa roja, que poco a poco se tornaba negra, aquello pertenecía a la Deidad del inframudo.  
-Akane Yashiro- dijo mirando a todos lados, buscándola. Fue muy descuidado al dejar que ella callera en una ilusión.

-Mikki, tenemos que quitarle esa rosa del cabello, yo no puedo acercarme por que cree que soy su padre, pero al parecer a ti no puede verte- decía avanzando sigilosamente , pero en eso vio como Naguisa levantaba su katana, apuntándoles a ellos y decía:  
-¡No te lo permitiré!- gritó estallando en furia, corriendo velozmente hacia Tomoe para atacarlo.

-Callate!, Nunca te consideré mi hija. Si tanto quieres morir con gusto te concederé ese deseo, al igual que a tus amiguitos los asesinaré- Desenvainó su katana amenazadoramente y se abalanzó sobre mí atacándome.  
-¡No te lo permitiré!- también comencé a atacarlo, no me importaba si mis movimientos eran torpes o algo lentos, usaría toda mi fuerza contra él.  
Esquivaba todos mis mandoles con una velocidad increíble, no pensé que fuera tan hábil.

-Naguisa detente- escuché una voz a la lejanía, era la de Tomoe, lo cual hizo que me distrajera, oportunidad que el cobarde de mi padre no desaprovechó para atacarme por la espalda, sentí un fuerte golpe que me hizo caer al suelo. Seguía conservando la misma fuerza de cuando me propinaba palizas.  
-Tomoe.… dije tratando de levantarme del suelo, pero de nuevo sentí como su gran pie se enterraba en mi espalda, lastimándome e inmovilizándome. Solté un gemino de dolor.

En cuanto Mitzuki calló al suelo y hacía una mueca de dolor, Tomoe no resistió más y trató de quitarle la flor, ahora si podía acercarse a ella sin que esta retrocediera. Trató de levantara, pero algo parecía impedírselo , y en cuanto tocaba la flor de su cabello le quemaba la mano completa.  
-Maldición!- decía frunciendo en ceño. Su mano estaba muy roja después de 3 intentos, las quemaduras tardaban más en regenerarse que cualquier herida.

-Naguisa despierta! Nada de lo que ves es real! ¡Tu padre no esta aquí!- La tomó de los hombros sacudiéndola, ignorando su propio dolor, ya que sabía que si la flor se tornaba completamente de negro su alma se quedaría en la ilusión abandonando su cuerpo.  
-Dije que yo te protegería! NO TE DEJARE- a la flor solo le quedaba un pétalo rojo, el tiempo se estaba terminando.


End file.
